A Christmas Wish
by Kuro The Dark Ringmaster
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and despite the joyous atmosphere; there is one person who is consumed with grief. A certain Vulcan notices, and decides to return that which he had taken. Magic can make even the strangest of people come together. Pre Kate/Soval, Suran, mentions of work not yet posted. Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_To whom it may concern,_**

**_I would like to sincerely apologize to both _**Sensera**_ and Fameanon, in no way was I attempting to steal your characters or plot line. For this I apologize, I didn't realize that I had done such a thing. In response to _**this**_ I have made several alterations._**  
>Ginie<strong><em>'s name has been changed to Kathrine Samantha Forrest, her appearance will remain since it is essential for fans to see the connection between herself and Admiral Forrest, her father. You'll also note that the motorcycle has changed to a Cobalt Blue Yamazaki, it will appear several times in the series. She is still <em>**a MACO**_ but also has a Masters in Poly Sci and Economics. That will not change._**  
>Sorak<strong><em> has been changed to Suran, his appearance will also be altered, his hair will become salt and peppered and he will have gray eyes. He will be a bit more assertive, but still a Vulcan at heart.<em>**  
><strong><em>As for the plot, I admit the parallel between the works is uncanny, however I will not change how she arrives before the Ambassador after 5 years, it was logical and something I could see the Admiral do without a doubt. Thus, the letter and plot device will remain. However, the direction was different to being with and you're going to love how far I'm going to take it.<em>**  
><strong><em>If you have any questions feel free to contact me. All the names will be altered in both ACW and "Shattered".<em>**  
><strong><em>I apologize once again.<em>**

**_Sincerely,_**  
><strong><em>Kuro the Dark Ringmaster<em>**

**_On another note, this work has a parent work called "Shattered" it was inspired bySensera but after discussion I altered my work. All similarities weren't and Sorak belong to them. Thus they have been altered to Suran and Kate. It makes more sense when you read the parent work._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: <strong>_Enterprise_**, it is property of Paramount Pictures and it's creators: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. Katharine Forrest and Suran were inspired by characters created by **_Sensera_** and Fameanon's **_Ginie_** and Sorak. Any parallels between the works with this one were unintentional. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part I: Memories<strong>_

Magic, it is said to be all around us, in the air, under foot, beneath your fingers, and in your voice. It curls around us, keeping that small hope alive that perhaps there is something even greater than all of us. Each year there is one day, a single day where the fighting ceases and families gather, a special day where peace truly prevails on Earth. It also happens to be the one day a year that many ask for a miracle. They wish with all their heart and soul that somehow that which they lost will return to them whole. While the world seemed to come together for the one day dedicated to family, there are those who wish for one, just a moment where they belong to a group.

A chill had settled over the city, as the spirit of the holidays seemed to sneak its way into every house and shop window on main street, each nook and cranny some how had evidence that Christmas was going to arrive. Children gathering before windows lined with toys, their noses pressed against the glass, as though they would be able to break through it to reach the toy behind it. Parents looking over lists and laughing as they selected ornaments, wreathes and trees for the home. Even lovers making special plans to spend in the company of one another, their ideas blossoming into a night of romance and affection.

Yet, despite all this warmth there was a sadness which had settled in the heart of a young woman walking through the chaos. She was dressed from head to foot in her standard uniform, absent of any and all evidence that Christmas was due to arrive soon.

Kate Forrest is currently working as a body guard to Ambassador Soval, the crankiest Vulcan she had ever met. After the death of her father, she was assigned to him as a body guard, part of his last wishes. Naturally, she does as he asks and begins to work for him.

Kate looked out over the courtyard, the snow had just begun to fall and a chill swept through the foyer of the usually warm embassy. The sound of robes whispering as its occupants moved filled the air as well as hushed whispers. It was odd, during one of the warmest holidays of the year, not a single cheerful element was seen in the Consulate. It was understandable in some ways; after all they didn't celebrate Christmas. Then again, the Vulcan Minister was visiting and seemed interested in exploring their culture, especially during this time of year. She sighed as she looked at the wall across from her, she wasn't used to the Consulate being so cold, she had purchased a gift for the Minister, the Ambassador, and Suran, but wasn't certain if it was appropriate, she was the only human around.

Several pairs of dark eyes turned to her after hearing her heave a sigh, causing Kate to freeze, she could tell they were curious, well one of them was, the other glared at her. The young blonde straightened up, her blue eyes staring forward as she did so, she had a feeling that they were annoyed with her display of boredom. It wasn't boredom, more like two measures of conflict, ½ a measure of anxiety and ½ a measure of sadness, shaken over right with a thin slice of melancholy, thrown in the glass. It was only this cocktail, which could possibly describe what she was feeling.

In reality she hadn't had a real Christmas since her father's death, he had always made sure that joy and warmth enveloped the house during this time of year. It was a time of miracles and love. The one time of year he and her mother wouldn't fight. The only time of year they would stand with one another for a photo and send cards. Kate smiled softly at the thought of her father picking cards, it was something she always helped him with.

Usually he's buy one big box and then a special extra card. This single card was selected with care, a great deal of thought went into it and was normally one that each year became more and more beautiful. She didn't know who received the one card, for the longest time her mother suspected it was a mistress but she had a feeling it wasn't. He would look at the card for a while as he sat at his desk and write neatly in it. Oddly it was the only card he spent any time drafting and writing. She never learned the recipient of it, no matter how hard she tried to sneak a peak at the address of it, she never learned it.

Just outside the window the snow began to fall, the white puffs floated on the wind effortlessly, just as it had when she was a child, she could only imagine the amount of irritation it caused the Vulcans, they were a desert people after all. Yet, in her book snow marked the time of year, blue eyes gazed out the window as it fell, glowing in the light of the moon from the heavens above. She could remember how her father would pick her up and carry her outside as soon as he spotted the first snow. She would rise as soon as he woke her, Admiral Forrest was always careful to wrap her in a number of layers and lead her out into the backyard. Sitting on a side table was the hot cacao and they would watch the snow fall for an hour before he shoved her inside. It was quiet and cold, yet with her father there, it seemed warm and comforting. Kate shook her head, her life hadn't been like that since he died.

Her mother didn't do anything for Christmas, except run off on vacation to some tropical location. Her siblings often joined her, and few ever did any of the traditions she had as a child. As the years passed the more frequent were the fights on and around Christmas. She could still feel the sting of her mother's words as she told Kate that she looked too much liker her father and to leave because looking at her hurt. She learned later he mother never wanted her, she was an accident. Her mother only wanted Sam, her older brother, and not her. It was her father who fought to have her, stating he wanted a little girl to treat as a princess. Even if she turned into a tomboy, she would always be his princess.

It saddened her to think that the things she had used to mark time passing were gone as soon as her father was snatched from the universe. Her mother wanted nothing to do with the massive amounts of charity, how her father visited veterans in the hospital, helped hand out food to the needy and even helped with the Children's Choir in the chapel not far from their home. Her father wasn't very religious, but his kindness seemed to warm all those he touched.

Even as a little girl she watched her father put on a pair of jeans and a Santa hat with a bulky brown coat, a tool belt around his waste and a pair of work gloves. He was ready to build miracles, and he did each year. With new designs in parks, helping make repairs to soup kitchens and the like and even playing with kids. Her father, the man who's bear hugs made the day better, and gentle touches reminded those he was close to that they were not only safe but wanted.

She could remember the gleam in his sky blue eyes as he was met with a new task, he had managed with the assistance of several crew members to construct several homes in a small rural town in Iowa for a total of 20 families. They were completed in nearly a month and a half, with heat, electricity, running water, and all the essentials. He hadn't sat back through it, no, he was there lifting walls in place, placing insulation and putting up sheetrock. His large calloused hands would hold a drill and he would hang on just about anything to get the job done. With each home came one final touch, a Christmas tree, fully trimmed, which she helped create.

For those brief weeks he wasn't Admiral Forrest, but Max, her father. His cheeks were almost always tinted pink as was his nose from the cold. They would work together to trim the trees outside a children's hospital and he would tote a sack of goodies through it. Of course he refused to wear the suit, but to be honest the kids didn't care. Max was going to visit them and attempt to brighten the bleak white halls of the hospital with hope and joy. His smiles were infectious and his laughter would make even the gloomiest rooms bright.

The way the snow would stick in his short hair and how he would carry her on his shoulders, he always smelt of cedar, pine and cinnamon. He was her father, and she wouldn't change a thing about him. Oddly it was her favorite time of year, simply because her father got to be the man he was and not the Admiral who made Star Fleet famous. Not that she hated it, but it was nice to see the man she knew at home too.

Each year, like clock work, Kate would do all the things they had done together. Only this year she was working in the Consulate, simply because the Ambassador deemed it necessary, so there she stood outside his door, staring out the window as she tortured her self with memories of what had been. She would try to do the annual things, each year she would help with cookies, deliver toys, visit veterans and children in hospitals, only it wasn't the same. She wasn't her father, and each year she noticed the sadness in the eyes of adults who knew her father. The way they looked at her as she walked by wearing his old hat and bettered brown jacket.

Kate never wanted pity, pity wouldn't bring him back, but she wished for one night, just one she wouldn't have to return to a cold and empty house. She wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone since her mother wanted nothing to do with her. She wouldn't have to wonder what it would be like to see her father, and if he would be proud. She ached for one more hug and kiss on the head, just one more to tell her she was loved and wanted.

Her vision blurred for a moment and in a brief second of confusion she lifted her fingers to her cheek, only to discover something damp against them. She pulled her long slender fingers away and stared at them dumbly, she didn't even realize she was crying. She hadn't felt the tears escape and now wondered if that was why the Vulcans stared at her. Her gaze left her fingers and sifted to her reflection in the window where she realized just how bad she looked. Her eyes were brimming with ears and she could see the line traveling down her face from the one which had escaped.

The only piece of evidence of just how badly she missed her father.

~~*CW*~~

Christmas, it was one of the most irritating holidays on Earth, considering people often blew it out of proportion. It was supposed to be a time of peace and joy, only it had become highly commercialized and didn't seem to have the same meaning, at least it didn't in the eyes of a certain Vulcan. A pair of dark brown eyes glared out at the sky, snow, he hated snow. It was wet, cold and made him miserable, not that he could feel misery. The Minister was resting in the privet housing of the consulate and he had decided to get a jump start on his paperwork. Even if he knew most of the offices would be closed since it was an Earth Holiday, he didn't like the idea of being behind.

Dark olive toned hands wrapped around a stylus as he made several annotations on the PADD before him. Most of it was on trade, the taxation on Vulcan goods was illogical since it harmed both their economies, the objective was to allow them to grow in unison and foster a rather beneficial economic bond. The only issue was that the human's didn't understand how to build one that wouldn't strangle either side if something were to occur.

There was a subtle knock on the door, drawing him out of his revive, "Enter," he called as he looked up. Standing before him was a rather weary looking elder Vulcan, he had gray hair and a pair of rather bright blue eyes, his skin was pail and his face had a few wrinkles. Suran held out a stack of envelopes, most of them were about up and coming events. "Osu, these were just delivered," he explained as the Ambassador held his hand out for them. "Thank you, Suran," he stated before placing the stack on his desk.

The Vulcan nodded and stood awaiting orders, "Is there anything else I can do for you Osu?" he asked. The Ambassador looked up, only to catch his reflection in the now blank screen of a PADD. His silver hair was neatly placed, he had aged very little since he arrived on earth and noted his prominent nose and chiseled chin. He returned his attention to his aide once more and replied, "No, thank you Suran, that's all for now."

His aide bowed slightly before leaving, he listened to the door close behind his aide before turning his attention to the calendar before him, it was the 23rd and Christmas Eve was just around the corner. The Ambassador paused as he looked out the window once again, as much as he disliked the holiday he recognized it was important to most humans, especially since this year it lined up with Chanukah, and Kwanza. Dark brown eyes floated over his desk and he noticed an empty space on it, the space that was usually occupied by a special Christmas Card, one that for the longest time he disliked.

The Vulcan quickly ushered such thoughts away, the Andorians and Vulcans had been experiencing a great deal of tension. Once again the Andorians were demanding more than the Vulcans were willing to give, not that this wasn't unusual, but their violence certainly seemed to escalate. Several trade ships from Vulcan on its way to earth were attacked, causing the Vulcan people to become even more irate than usual with the Andiroans. With such tension even the Ambassadors steered clear of one another and only conversed when necessary.

It didn't help that someone had once again attempted to assassinate him, two months, one week, two days, nine hours and eighteen minuets ago. He had been walking through the park with Suran discussing the implications of trade between the planets once they opened trade even more and the ideas of the Starfleet Admiral, the goal was to create a Galactic marketplace. The policies were difficult and the arguments seemed to ring out even more than he thought possible. They were so entrenched in their discussion that he had missed the signature sound of a phaser charging.

Before he realized what was happening he was falling backward, a small figure had slammed into him causing him to fall and Suran in turn. He could remember the sound of a phaser being fired and her return shots, they seemed to split the air above him and he could remember her glaring at the target. Naturally their attacker had attempted to take off, only for Kate to stun him. He could still remember how the young man had fallen, it was quick and she glared at him before turning her attention to him and Suran. In that moment she looked every bit the warrior she had been trained to be.

In those seconds she looked every bit the way his friend Admiral Forrest had looked, protective, confident and cool.

A reminder that the young woman before him wasn't the same young girl he had met at a Christmas event. The memory of Kate as a child still remained; she was dressed in a cool blue and silver dress with a pair of black mary-janes and a midnight blue bow in her hair. Her blue eyes stood out from her pale skin and she looked very much like a doll. Those large ceruleans glistened with curiosity and that evening he spent time answering her questions, which were rather intelligent for a child of nine years, and secretly enjoyed every moment of it. However, that wasn't what he enjoyed the most, it was the sound of a bright violin that still loomed in his memory.

_That evening he watched the young girl sit up, he had inquired as to where she was going, only for her to reply, "To give a gift." It was simple and yet it confused him, he hadn't seen her with a package of any form. He watched curiously as the young girl walked toward the side wall and pulled out a black case. With ease she opened it and moments later had a violin in her hands. She tucked it under her chin and quickly checked the strings, plucking them delicately to insure it was indeed in tune. The bow was held loosely between her fingers as she did so. _

_Once the instrument had met her requirements she walked into the middle of the room, with it in her hands. Her strides were smooth, it were as though she were gliding across the floor. Her light blue dress swaying as she did, he was quiet as he watched her with intrest. She had said she was going to give a gift and he wondered just what this gift entailed. He turned to the Admiral who held his hand up and mouthed, wait. Soval turned his attention to the young girl now standing in the middle of the floor, her violin was tucked under her chin and she delicately positioned her fingers. Blue eyes flickered closed as she drew a deep breath. He watched intently as the bow was drawn across the strings, and in that moment as soon as he heard the bow being drawn he was enthralled. The sound was light and soft, it sounded as though he were listening to the beat of a butterfly's wings, gentle and supple to the ear. _

_Soval stared, it took everything he had to mask his shock. The room fell silent instantly as he listened to a recording of an orchestra respond to her pleading call. Her small fingers flowed deftly over the black finger board, and the bow moved with the same fluid motion of water. The young girl who had spent her evening conversing with him about his culture was allowing him into her world. He could hear the peddles of a flour opening, the sound of a gentle breeze caressing his skin as he was invited into a sacred place under vast blue skies. _

_Her crystal blue eyes were closed and her expression was the epitomie of serenity, no one would ever know that she had been nervous about this moment. In fact, if he hadn't been speaking to her the entire night, he would have sworn she was confident in every movement, only did he realize now why she was so nervous. Yet, her nervousness never caused her bow to falter. _

_The Ambassador slowly opened his eyes as he listened to the final note, it trembled slightly in the air, a solemn but sweet good-bye. Without thinking he was on his feet, he began to clap loudly as did a number of other individuals. For the first time in what had felt like years he had felt a peace thanks to the actions of another. "What was the solo called?" he asked Admiral Forrest after a moment, his eyes fell on his old friend with curiosity. _

_He watched a smile curl the Admiral's lips as he stated, "You should ask Kate." Soval turned to see the young violinist standing beside him, she was still holding her violin and he noticed a few trendles had escaped the confines of her hair bow. "You're technique was impressive, and you play very well," he stated. A light dusting of rose crossed her cheeks and she glanced away from him, he was confused momentarily, only to realize that he had embarrassed her. "Thank you, I'm still learning and I thought I was rather clumsy on the execution," she replied softly. The Ambassador lifted a brow to this, he had never heard the piece but didn't think it sounded clumsy, in fact, it was anything but. _

"_I would have to listen to more recordings before I could determine such a thing," he stated simply. Kate nodded as she swept one of her long blonde curls behind her ear. She chewed on her bottom lip and he wondered just what it was about him that made her nervous. "Honey, the Ambassador was wondering what the piece was called. Why don't you tell him?" asked the Admiral, he flashed a warm smile causing the tension in the girl's shoulders to release ever so slightly. _

_Kate looked up at him and smiled a little, "The solo was a compilation of smaller solos which appear in a famous Symphonic Suite, called 'Scheherazade', composed by Rimsky-Korsakov in 1888," she replied. It was only then Soval noted that she had earned the attention of not only himself but his aide and the other Ambassadors who had joined the party, including the Andronian Ambassador. The young girl never shifted her attention and continued, "It was based on a famous collection of stories often called One Thousand and One Arabian Nights. It was one of the few of it's type, although it contains all the hallmarks of a traditional Russian Composition for the time, colorful orchestration and an interest in the Middle East, it is considered to be one of his greatest works, but few know of it." Kate paused as she looked to her father. _

_Not only could she play the solo, but she knew of the composer and the history of the piece, another unexpected fact. Max nodded and gestured for her to continue, she turned her gaze to Soval once again, her blue eyes seeking his permission to continue. Oddly, he found this endearing, she clearly cared about the social constructs of his culture, enough to attempt to insure that she wasn't overstepping her bounds. Soval nodded, curious to hear the rest of the information she knew of the work. _

"_The story, One Thousand and One Nights, was about a sultan who had to marry a wife, but did not desire one. If he refused to marry he would loose his position. So each day he would take a new wife, only to kill her in the morning, after marriage was consummated the night before," she began her voice was firm bust distant, "The protagonist never intended to marry the Sultan, she was forced. She had no desire to die, so she decided that rather than consummating the marriage she would tell the Sultan a story._

"_The Sultan at first was irritated, but decided that the story wouldn't hurt, if it would make her relax enough for consummation. So Scheherazad began her tale. As she spun her story, the Sultan became enthralled, so much so that his original objective became a detail as she told of thieves, magical Kates, and a famous sailor named Sindbad, to name a few," a smile curled her lips at the last story, "She would weave them so well that when the morning sun arrived, she would leave him on a cliff-hanger. The Sultan was so enthralled that he prolonged her execution and demanded that she return the next night to hear the next tale._

"_For One Thousand and One Nights, she spun these tales, all of them fitting together, yet strong enough to stand on their own. After doing this, the need to survive suddenly lessened as the cold sultan warmed to her, and even began to love her," Kate said tenderly, her fingers slipping over the scroll at the end of her violin as she said this, "On the final night she ended the story and finally allowed the Sultan his prize, not just consummation, but a true marriage, one which he never wanted to escape." _

_The group of dignitaries was silent as they listened to her summary. "Why was the piece called Scheherazad?" asked the Andorian, oddly it was a logical question. Kate smiled as she looked at him, "Scheherazad was her name," she replied. Ambassador Soval was quiet as he looked at the girl before him, the story sounded interesting and he wondered why he had never heard of the collection of tales. Quickly he turned to Suran and whispered in Vulcan, requesting a copy to be brought to him, he had a feeling it was going to be large, but he oddly thought it logical to read them, just to understand the Middle Eastern Culture, which he had little knowledge of. _

Soval slipped out of his memories of the young woman who was now guarding his door, curiously he wondered if she still played. She had only been nine when she preformed for him, and he could tell by the response in the room that she was beyond her years in skill then. If she had continued she could possibly become a master.

The Ambassador shoved his musings aside as he picked up a PADD, all that was left was his signature on a report and he could send it off to the High Command. With a slight flourish he signed the PADD and sent the report on it's way. He stood up from his seat and quickly crossed his office. As he opened the door he noticed something that he never anticipated he would see. Kate, while standing at attention, he noticed tear tracks running down her face, she had attempted to dry them, but their evidence was clear as day to his keen eyes.

Her normally crystal clear blue eyes, were red and he could tell they were slightly swollen, he hadn't insulted her, he was well aware that he wasn't what many humans considered to be considerate, however, he hadn't done anything to merit tears. He stood silently watching her, concern slowly ebbing at his self control. "Major, are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. It wasn't like him to inquire about her well-being, but he just wanted to make sure she wasn't injured which would affect her ability to protect him.

The young woman turned to him, he could tell she was putting up a brave face for him as she gave him a stiff nod. "Yes sir," her tone was unyielding as she guarded her emotions. While he knew she was lying, he didn't say a word, he had no interest in pushing her away. He nodded as he walked toward his quarters, Kate followed him diligently until he was inside the privet residence. "Good night, Ambassador," she said softly. Soval nodded in turn, as he watched her turn to leave, something was wrong, now all he had to do was figure out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: **_Enterprise_**, it is property of Paramount Pictures and it's creators: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. Katharine Forrest and Suran were inspired by characters created by **_Sensera_** and Fameanon's **_Ginie_** and Sorak. Any parallels between the works with this one were unintentional. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II: Concern<strong>_

Days slowly transpired, and the 24th was just around the corner, and with each passing hour the Ambassador watched as Kate grew even more solemn. Even his staff had noticed and a few had taken the time to seek him out in an attempt to learn if something had happened to her family. It was strange, she had been with them for a few months and already a majority of his staff found her presence comforting, that was until recently, now they seemed more concerned that she wasn't her self. Soval slowly walked out of his office and looked to Suran, Kate had gone to lunch, since he had stated he was going to be doing paperwork the rest of the day.

Minister Kuvak was standing on the opposite side of the room, his eyes gazed out the window, as though he were seeking the answers to every issue in the horizon. "Soval, you're guard has been most odd," he remarked after a moment, causing the Ambassador to slip from his thoughts and look up at the other Vulcan. Minister Kuvak had silver hair, several tones lighter than Soval's own, and a pair of gray eyes, he was as old as Soval, and had managed to become quite important. After V'Las had disappeared, it was between himself and Soval that the teachings of Surak were allowed to blossom.

In response the Minister had decided to visit Earth, to satisfy his own curiocity for the humans. It was the first time a Vulcan Minister had left their home world to visit another planet. Oddly, the Minister who was unaware of Earth Culture, chose Decemeber to visit, close to their New Year and Chirstmas. While Soval was confused at first, he decided that it was probably one of the better times for a visit.

The Ambassador looked at him and responded, "She has been behaving oddly, I assure you this isn't her usual temperament. Has she done something to offend you?" The Minister shook his head and slipped his hands into the folds of his sleeves, his eyes fell on Soval, and in that brief moment he could see how the position had aged the Vulcan before him. He had assumed the role of governor as T'Pau was learning the nuances of becoming Minister.

Kuvak slowly walked toward Soval's desk, "Nothing, she simply seems troubled, I'm concerned that she may not be able to execute her duty to her full capacity," he stated. Soval was silent, his own fear was now being voiced by an individual who he considered to be a friend, not as close as Admiral Forrest, but closer than most. Soval rose from his seat, now he had to act. Kuvak had just pointed out the metaphorical white elephant in the room, and now he would have to address the issue.

The Ambassador walked across the room and opened the door, "Suran," he said simply, instantly his aide looked up at him and rose, it was how things tended to transpire, Suran had been with him for years and over time they had grown accustomed to one another to the point where his tone would tell the Vulcan all he needed to know. Suran swiftly left his post and entered Soval's office, "Osu?" he asked. The Ambassador locked the door and slowly stood before his aide, one of the few people he considered a friend.

Soval quietly composed his thoughts, he knew his next action wasn't typical, he was concerned for the safety of his staff since Kate seemed distracted but couldn't confront her directly. He didn't understand it, but there was something telling him to be careful or he would actually cause her a great deal of pain and not mean to. "Suran, have you noticed the shift in Major Forrest's demeanor?" he asked after a moment.

The Minister was still and he could tell that he was interested in Suran's response as well. Suran's brows lifted in surprise as he looked at the Ambassador, his brown eyes wide for a moment and Soval knew he probably just committed taboo. He took a seat at his desk and sighed rather uncharacteristically, "She has been distracted as of late and I'm concerned about her ability to serve us," he explained, logically it made sense, after all when one became too consumed with other issues it was easy to commit mistakes, which would cost someone dearly with her occupation.

Soval watched his aide look to the chair asking silently for permission, which Soval nodded in approval. Once Suran was settled he replied, "I have noticed a change, she seems solemn, the night before she was crying. I wasn't sure what had occurred, I thought perhaps you did." Soval shook his head, something alien began to stir in him, and he quickly shoved it away. "No," he replied.

It was unusual for her to be consumed with something, in fact, in the short period he had known her, he didn't think it was possible. She had been stable; it had been years since he had seen her tears, her Father's return home to be precise. Soval froze as realization dawned upon him, her father, his best friend the Admiral. His eyes fell on the empty spot on his desk where the special card would sit, signed with two names.

The Minister was the one who spoke next, for Soval couldn't seem to find his tongue, "Suran, what do you know of the holiday, Christmas? As far as I know it's the celebration of the return of Christ, something Christians celebrate," he said hesitantly.

Suran was quiet and Soval could tell the Vulcan was sifting through his memory, "That is what it is for, however, it is also a time of peace and family," he replied. Family, the word felt like ice water being dumped over his head, those tears were for her father. The Minister arched a brow, "Major Forrest, is she related to the late Admiral?" he asked curiously. Soval turned his attention to the Minister who had at one point settled in the loveseat not far from his desk. Soval nodded numbly, "His youngest daughter," he replied, his tongue was stiff.

Suran's expression shifted as well, he could tell his aide had arrived at the same conclusion, "What do we know of Kate's remaining family?" he asked after a moment.

Suddenly she was no longer Major Forrest, but Kate, the little girl he had met and watched cry when her father's body was returned to Earth. A gentle soul who played violin so well that it made even the most restless of mind come to peace, was in pain. Suran paused, "I do not know, she never speaks of them. She rarely mentions her father, and when she does it seems painful," he replied. The corners of the Ambassador's lips twisted downward, that wasn't a reply he wanted to hear.

When Max had died he knew his family was strained, but never once had he been contacted by Kate for aid or guidance, or any of the Forrest Family for that matter. Despite the fact he had insured that they had a way to reach him if they needed him, for anything, including comfort. The Minister sat thoughtfully in his seat and Soval hazarded a glance in his general direction, part of him wondered if he would see a look of disdain or spark or ire. Yet, those were both absent, he seemed lost in thought, as though this new problem was also his responsibility to solve.

"Suran, please find out what you can about her family, and a little more about what her father had done during the holidays," he said simply, if he was going to end her pain he would have to look at the root of it.

Kuvak's eyes widened as he stared at Soval, his shock was noted as he sat up straighter in his seat. There was a question in his gaze, yet it was never voice, and that Soval was grateful for. He didn't have an answer, other than his own guilt, which he knew was certainly going to be frowned upon.

Vulcans did care about emotional pain, after all they weren't void of emotion, in fact their emotions were so powerful that if allowed free, they would cause harm. To see someone suffering emotional pain, was daunting for a Vulcan, since they understood too well how powerful emotions could be. "Yes, Osu," said Suran as he stood, "Shall I make this a priority?" he asked, a brow arched as he did so.

The silver haired Ambassador looked up and nodded, "Yes, I will handle trade agreements and such, just see what you can find out about the Forrest Family." Suran nodded before leaving, knowing that with those words he was dismissed. He watched the retreating form of his aide for a moment as he looked out the window at the bay. He glared at the snow which was resting on the windowsill. He was going to make this better, he had to. Max would never have allowed his child, if he had one, to suffer like this.

Soval picked up a PADD and set to work, he had a feeling Suran would return to him soon. Kuvak looked at the Ambassador and asked, "Why?" he asked. That was the question indeed, and in a way Soval didn't even know. He drew a deep breathe and replied, "Her father." That was his reason, the only reason he was even doing this, or at least that was what he told himself. Despite all of their philosophy, never once did they call for the memory of those who passed to be diminished, and it wasn't frowned upon to aid those who had lost a clan member.

"Fascinating," breathed the Minister. Soval looked up and arched a brow, but the Minister was already slipping out of his office.

~*CW*~

The holiday was drawing nearer, it was nearly everywhere, excluding the Vulcan consulate, which now Kate found to be slightly soothing, at least she wasn't crying. This year she hadn't found it in her to put up a tree, or even send Christmas cards. She had done the hat and mitten drive she usually did and did check with the toy drive to make sure she was still on the list to drop toys off. However, she still wasn't sure if she could find the strength to do it alone, oddly she wondered if she could illicit the help of Suran.

She chuckled at the thought of the Vulcan toting a bag of gifts through the hospital, dressed in evergreen and cherry red tunic with a velvet green hat complete with white faux fir trim. Knowing full well he wouldn't have to put on pointed ears to pass as an elf… well an elf with a pituitary gland issue. She looked continued her familiar track down the hallways, Suran had been nice to her since her arrival and she felt as though he was probably more open to the holiday than the Ambassador.

While Soval was quite the dignitary, he wasn't one to participate in the local culture. She had noticed he didn't participate in Thanksgiving. Christmas probably wasn't on the list either. Her black boots echoed as they hit the tile floors, she watched several Vulcans walk by, their expressions softened slightly as they looked at her, and oddly the looked more welcoming than usual. She knew this wasn't Soval's doing, he wouldn't have asked the staff to be nice, Suran perhaps, but not Soval.

Minister Kuvak was quiet, and she rarely heard him speak. She had seen him a few times walking through the grounds of with the Ambassador. However, he tended to keep out of the light and lingered in the shadows, observing rather than participating. His cool gray eyes had unnerved her at first, however, over time she had grown accustomed to them, since more often than not they appeared warmer than Soval's.

She turned the corner to see Suran had left his desk and the door to the Ambassador's office was open. Sitting behind a large wooden desk was none other than the Ambassador. His dark eyes were scanning a document, he had a silver stylus tucked between his long bronze fingers and his silver hair seemed lighter thanks to the light reflecting off the snow and bounding into his office through the window. She looked at the delicate point of his ears and noticed his expression seemed slightly strained, obviously he didn't like something he was reading.

She was about to take her post when he called, "Major a word please," his voice was soft but she could tell it wasn't a request. Kate left her position and entered his office tentatively. "Yes, sir?" she asked as she stood at attention before him. She felt as though she were a child who was about to be reprimanded. He placed the PADD on the table, "I need you here tomorrow evening," he said simply, "I was selected to host a holiday event, a small gathering for myself and the Denobulan Ambassador, as well as Admiral Gardner."

She stared at him, she hadn't been sent information about this, nor was it included on his schedule. "Sir?" she asked hesitantly. The Ambassador looked up and added, "It's something I do annually, it wasn't included on my schedule because I had assumed Suran informed you." Suran hadn't even mentioned something of this nature and instantly she wondered if the idea had slipped the aide's mind, which wasn't like him. Suran was very attentive, and would never let something as important as this escape him. She nodded after a moment, something was up and she wondered just what was going on.

Kate was half tempted to call the Admiral, however knew better, Gardner wouldn't have taken the call well. Only now did she realize she wouldn't be able to deliver the gifts, unless she dropped them off after the party or before work, both of which would be difficult since the Ambassador started his day promptly at five in the morning, and it didn't end until usually midnight, and something told her the party would cause it to end at one or two in the morning.

Her heart sank a little, she had already let her father down by not sending cards, at least the one special card, if only she knew the address. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't decorated a tree or helped the needy as much as her father had. Kate internally sighed, it was probably for the best, the kids at the hospital were sad enough, they didn't need to see her sadness as well, many of them had incurable diseases and conditions. Her sadness wouldn't help them fight.

"Is there anything else?" she asked softly.

Soval was quiet, she wasn't sure how long he had been watching her, and didn't want to know. "I would like you to speak with my Head of Security for the Consulate to insure that everything is in order," he said stated resolutely. Kate nodded, it was time for her to spend a few hours working with the Head of Security, which was never easy since he frequently went about doing things his way, not that his security wasn't sufficient. In many ways the Head of Security was more attentive than the whole of Starfleet when it came to securing an area. However, she wished he would be a little more open to ideas and communicate with her more.

She waited another moment before the Ambassador dismissed her and resumed what ever he had been doing before.

The hallways were oddly emptier than usual as she walked to the office of the Head of Security, which was in a wing with the armory. She knew the path, since she took it nearly everyday to have her phaser checked in and out when ever they were on outings. It was standard procedure for all weapons to be checked into the armory, well most weapons. She had managed to allow them to keep a knife. She didn't like the idea of not carrying one on her person, knives tended to come in handy with all sorts of situations. The deal was that it couldn't be visible, but as she was allowed to carry it with her.

She turned another corner only to hear a light laugh. Immediately Kate froze, laughter in the consulate was rare, many of the staff had children, however none of them laughed. They were all conditioned to hide such nature by the time their parents took them to Earth. She watched as a pair of Vulcan boys dashed through the halls, one of them carrying a plane made of wood and the other trailing with one painted in opposing colors. The two didn't seem to have a care in the world, until they reached her view.

Instantly they skidded to a stop and stood before her, the other boy skidded into the one in front, knocking him forward a little, causing him to stumble. Their eyes were wide in terror, they looked as though they were deer caught in the headlights of a car. She noticed they had large light brown eyes, similar black hair cuts and large pointed ears, which appeared to be much too large for them, but she had a feeling they would grow into them. Kate looked at them curiously, she had seen Vulcan children in passing, but never had the chance to truly look at them. She smiled a little, they were rather adorable and part of her wondered if Soval had looked like this as a child.

She watched as the boys stared at her in dread, one of them dropped the wooden plane on the floor. Kate looked at the boy before her curiously, waiting for him to pick it up, only he never did. She hummed as she bent at her knees and scooped it up, only now upon further inspection did she realize it wasn't wooden at all, it was metal and painted bright red. It had a small black propeller and gold detailing, she slowly looked at the wings and smiled NR- 7952, it was a Lockheed Vega 5. She held it in her hands gingerly before holding it out to the boy who had dropped it, "That's a special plane," she said softly.

The young Vulcan stared at her, she could tell he was still afraid, she didn't like it when children feared her. Even thought she was dressed as a MACO, she didn't want them to fear her, she was one of the "good-guys". She smiled a little as he fingers swept over the familiar rounded wings, "Do you know why?" she asked them gently. Her blue eyes fell on the pair and the shook their heads.

She smiled a little more as she watched their black hair sway, "It was flown by a very important woman, her name was Amelia Earhart, she was the first woman to fly over the Atlantic with this plane," she said softly as she held it out to the boy, "She was a brave woman," she stated, "She did something no one thought she ever could."

Kate could remember her father telling her all about it as a little girl, his warm voice still hummed in her ears. "She ha Pratt & Whitney Wasp R1340C and can reach a top speed of 185 miles per hour. A wing span of 12.5 meters, and is 8.4 meters long. Currently she is on display at the Smithsonian Institute's Air and Space Museum in Washington D.C." she said softly as she turned the plane in her hands, "There were 132 made, only 4 have managed to survive."

The boys looked at her in awe as she watched the one in front of her slowly reach out for it, "What about mine?" asked the younger one standing behind the first. Kate handed the plane back to it's owner and held her palm out for the other, she could remember how her father would tell her of the great adventurers taking off in these planes and setting records with them. She smiled a little as she watched the boy trust her enough to touch his treasure.

She examined the small metal plane in her hands, his one was made with great care and accuracy as well. She slowly looked at the tail and then at the nose, written just a breath from it in script was "The Spirit of Saint Louise". Who ever had purchased the planes for the boys knew a great deal about Earth History, since they had selected two very important planes. "You have the Spirit of Saint Louise, flown by Charles Lindbergh in 1927 on it's legendary flight from New York to Paris Le Bourget," she explained and watched the child stare at her, "It has a top speed of 133 miles per hour, a wingspan of 14 meters, and is 8.4 meters in length," she said quickly.

She smiled a little as she held it back out to the boy, "There was only one of these ever made," she said with a grin, "It was designed by Ryan Airlines, owned by Benjamin Franklin Mahoney. There are replicas of the model around the world, but the only Spirit of Saint Louise is resting happily in the Smithsonian as well," she stated. The young Vulcan slowly collected the metal plane, careful not to touch her. She could feel a forgotten warmth caress her heart as the boys looked at her. "How long did his flight take?" asked the oldest.

Kate smirked, that was the best part, "Well how long do you think it took?" she asked. The boys looked at her and then one replied, "I don't know the weather conditions at the time." Kate hummed, all Vulcans were into precise numbers, "Guess," she stated. The two stared at her in confusion, "Take your best one," she said simply. The elder of the pair replied, "50 hours, 20 minutes, 10 seconds, based on the speed and wingspan." Kate smiled, "Nope, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she teased.

The boys stared at her and the elder looked a little irritated, he arched a brow expectantly and she smiled, "33 hours, 30 minutes," she stated. Both boys stared at her in dismay, "That's impossible." Kate shook her head and held her finger up, "Nope, look it up." She slowly rose and looked down at the pair, "I won't tell on you by the way, just be careful," she said as she winked. A little life in the Consulate wasn't a bad idea. She continued walking only to see the Head of Security waiting for her, he was dressed in his usual black attire, and his eyes narrowed at her. She suppressed a sigh, she was late, and really shouldn't have stopped for those kids, but she couldn't help it. They were just too cute.

~*CT*~

A knock drew Soval out of his pile of PADDs, he had split them up according to those which needed to be finished before Christmas and those which could wait. "Enter," he called as he annotated another document. He looked up to see Suran, his dark eyes were filled with concern and a hint of sadness. Immediately he set the PADD aside and arched a brow, it took a great deal for Suran to display emotion. Rather than words Suran simply handed him a PADD and held his hands behind his back.

The Minister had promptly excused himself to meditate, and stated he required time to reflect on the situation. He desired to aid them in their attempt to help Kate, but wanted to explore a few emotions first.

Soval slowly began to read it and froze immediately, in seconds he understood Suran's sadness. Amanda Forrest had broken all ties to Kate, she wasn't even listed as next of kin on the young woman's application, in fact the line was blank. He scrolled through the document, Amanda had officially disowned Kate and never contacted her. It was as though Kate had never been born, Amanda ran off to the tropics and had found a new husband, their eldest son –Sam- had moved with her. Since Kate had refused and become a MACO she was disowned.

She received no financial aid, not even a call from her mother, and certainly not a card. Apparently Kate had inherited the town house as well as a trust-fund set up by her father. Most of it she had probably spent since there wasn't much in it. He continued reading to discover not only had she given up on the Arts School she had been accepted to after her Father's death, but sold her violin. The violin was in the hands of a collector in San Francisco, apparently it had been an heirloom which was sold out of desperation. She had the highest scores in school, and was an Admiral's daughter, yet there was little they did to aid her.

Anger boiled under his strict control as he wondered why she didn't call him, why she hadn't simply asked for help. He would have come running if he knew how bad it had become. There was even a report that two years ago she had been diagnosed with a serious case of Pneumonia, which landed her in medical for a month. At the time she had been underweight, so much so that he could see her cheekbones in a photo that had been taken at the time.

His eyes fell on a photo of her wearing a large brown jacket with a red and white hat on her head. The jacket was far too big for her, it was her father's. She had a red velvet bag slung over her shoulder and was carrying it through the halls, a false smile plastered on her face, even though her eyes were filled with grief. It was a tradition started by her father, he looked at the photo bellow it, she was younger and smiling brightly dressed as what he assumed to be an elf. Now looking at the two photos side by side did he realize just how much she lost. She had changed drastically with the loss of her father.

Soval scrolled even further, dread filling him as he did so. Not once had he asked what Max did during the holidays, and now he was about to find out. With each article, the more he realized how little he knew of Max, and not Admiral Forrest. Max always did a great deal of work for the community, bringing toys to children, decorating squares, helping in small towns building houses, working in soup kitchens, and even visiting veterans. All of this, was done with Kate, ever one of those precious events she had assisted in some way with.

Not once did he read a single article involving Kate and her mother, and now he understood just what she lost that day her father chose to save him, rather than himself. Kate had lost the only person who loved her, the one person who was always by her side and in her corner. He had taken her world from her and he felt his stomach twist.

All of his walls fell to the floor as emotions seemed to shatter them, he was the reason she was this miserable.

"Osu?" asked Suran, there was a hint of worry in the aide's voice. Soval slowly opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he had closed them. He placed the PADD down and slowly looked at his hands, he could still see the red blood of Max lingering with his own green. "Osu," called Suran once more, this time he sounded even more concerned.

The Ambassador looked at the aide, he was at a loss for words, "What shall we do?" he asked. Soval looked at the Vulcan before him, he was responsible for this, he had to fix it. There was only one logical solution, to give her that which he had stolen. "Suran, I need you to hire a human interior decorator, and locate a Christmas tree large enough for the privet residence," he stated. Suran's eyes widened, "You don't have a budget, use my private account for this," he stated as he picked up the PADD again and looked at the information he needed.

"Osu?" he asked in confusion, Christmas wasn't one of their holidays but he wasn't about to allow the girl to not have one. "Cancel with Gardner, but not with the Denobulan Ambassador, I have a call to place," he stated. He was going to fix this, and he knew just how he was going to. Suran nodded before rushing off, of course he was well aware of what he was asking for, to find a tree and decorations was going to be difficult with Christmas Eve just around the corner. Difficult, but not impossible.

The Vulcan quickly turned to his computer and dialed the familiar privet line of the Denobulan Consulate. Almost instantly he was being greeted by the familiar Ambassador, "Soval, this is unexpected," she said warmly, "but not unwelcome. What can I do for you?" she asked curiously. "Kessil, I was hoping you wouldn't mind altering our plans for Christmas Eve," he said, a note of curiosity working into his voice without his consent.

Kessil's vivid blue eyes widened a fraction as she stared at him, he wasn't known to change his plans. "What did you have in mind?" she asked keenly. Soval could tell she wasn't quite comfortable and seemed apprehensive. "I've already told Gardner not to come and spend time with his family, however I have recently come across and event in which I'm certain we both could contribute greatly to," he replied. Kessil adjusted her position, her brown hair shifting as she did so and asked, "How?"

The corners of the Ambassador's lips quirked up of their own volition, "Something a friend of mine used to do," he replied before launching into explanation.

~*CW*~

The streets were packed as individuals rushed about, looking for last minute gifts and the like. Amidst the some what organized chaos was a rather tall Vulcan, still dressed in official looking robes and staring at the sight before him as though he had somehow just stepped into madness that was somehow controlled. In many ways it made his head hurt to think that somehow all the craziness was organized. Suran sighed, Soval was asking for the impossible, and he shook his head, Kate would say that he was asking for the moon, again. A daily occurrence when one worked for the demanding and clever diplomat he did. Over the years he simply learned to work around it.

Yet in all of his 25 years of working with Soval, not once had he asked from something this… bizarre. A Christmas tree, wasn't Vulcan, and was never something Soval had shown interest in, in the past at least. It had taken him an hour to locate the names of designers who specialized in Christmas decorations. This was certainly going to be an experience for him, and Soval, but mainly him. Since he was about to attempt to convince the 30th designer on the list that designing the tree at the consulate was an honor and that this wasn't a loss.

Soval had stated that the designer was to be compensated generously, however it seemed to be an issue of just who had free time and was willing to work with a Vulcan especially since they knew Soval would be around. Osu was difficult, he knew that, but, well the designers made him sound impossible. For a Vulcan he was a little stubborn, not that Suran would ever tell him that, but rather agreeable in comparison to the others he had met, well to V'Las at least.

Suran pulled open the door of the shop and noticed it was filled with decorations and a young man standing in front. He had a pair of large black framed glasses on and his hands in his pockets of what he had learned were dark gray skinny jeans. There was a pair of old earth suspenders over his shoulders and he wore a dark green shirt. His hair seemed to defy gravity, confusing the Vulcan a little, considering he was quite certain it was impossible- 99.763% certain anyway.

He paused standing behind the young man who was adjusting an ornament on a tree. "Hello," greeted the young man as he turned around, he smiled widely and Suran realized that to the average human this young man was considered handsome. "Greetings," he replied. The young man leaned on the counter and asked, "What can I do for you?" Suran could tell this young man was expecting a consultation for regular design, he was stiff and when it came to anything Christmas individuals tended to relax.

Suran paused, and realized what he was about to ask for was going to be awkward, "I'm looking for a designer for a project," he began. The young man was patient as he attempted to find a way to word the project so it didn't sound as bizarre as he thought it was. "We are looking for someone to design a Christmas tree," he said slowly. The Designer's eyes lit up as he clapped his hands, "Okay, so you need it Christmas Eve for the hospital right?" he asked.

Hospital, he thought Suran was a doctor. Suran shook his head and mentally wished Soval was doing this, "No, not the hospital," he stated.

"Hotel?"

"No."

"Shopping Center?"

"No."

"Town Square?"

"No."

"Starfleet Lobby?"

"No."

The Designer stared at him dumbly, as though he had just asked for all the possible locations to place a Christmas tree, obviously he hadn't been recognized. It wasn't too surprising, "Then where is it going?" he asked.

Suran blinked before responding, "The Privet Residence of the Vulcan Ambassador, Soval." The designer stared at him, his green eyes widened as his jaw hit the floor, which was the response he had gotten several times that day. However, this man's impression of an Earth fish was rather impressive and was certainly one of the better one's he had seen.

"The Ambassador… the VULCAN Ambassador… the VULCAN AMBASSADOR SOVAL," he stammered in sheer terror.

Suran nodded as he clasped his hands before him, "One in the same," he said simply. Obviously this was going to be a rejection as well, there was only one thing that this trip was going to prove, that a majority of designers on Earth were terrified of the Vulcan Ambassador. That, and it was impossible to get a tree due to their fear of the man. Suran wasn't sure if he should be amused or annoyed by this.

The designer closed his mouth and asked, "What is he going to do with a Christmas tree?" Suran stared at the man blankly, "What do humans do with it?" he asked. His knowledge was bleak at best when it came to the trees, he still didn't understand why humans brought them inside when they looked just as nice outside, if not better.

The brunet blinked and replied, "There's not really a protocol for one," his voice drifted off after that. The pair were silent as the designer rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Okay, I guess I can do it, not like I have anyone else, I finished those tree's a few days ago, including he monster in the Waldorf Astoria in Manhattan and the other one in Macy's," he stated. Suran had seen images of both trees and found them both to be acceptable, in fact, he had read comments that a number of people found them to be the most beautiful trees they had ever laid eyes on. He knew he was getting a good designer, at least according to the 3,456 reviews he had read online.

"So how big of a tree do we need?" asked the young man, "I'm Nick by the way," he stated. Suran nodded and replied, "I would suggest a tree that is no greater than nine feet, five inches," he stated, "I'm Suran." Nick stared at the Vulcan, "You guys are precise all the time aren't you?" he asked dumbly.

Suran nodded and the designer hummed, "Well at least we don't have to guess with the lights and stuff, we better get cracking, nine footers are hard to find, and I might have to let you borrow one of my fake ones this year." The Vulcan watched as Nick pulled out a pad of paper, it was odd but it seemed to be the medium the designer preferred, "Okay, any idea on the theme? This year is all about glass and bronze, but I have a feeling you are looking for something more traditional with some English influence," he stated.

Immediately Suran was lost, he stared blankly, "How about we look at colors and then we go from there," said the designer nervously. Suran could tell this was going to be a very long day.

~*CW*~

Minister Kuvak was quiet as he watched the flame in his meditation lamp flicker. He had intended to search for a possible solution, only to find his mind taking him back to something he had witnessed earlier that day. He had taken a walk in an attempt to find a quiet place to meditate, that wasn't one of the meditation rooms and wasn't too cold. Even though he was able to control his internal thermostat biologically, it was impossible to do so when in the great depths of meditation.

Gray eyes watched the flame flicker, it was unusual, his mind was usually tranquil and yet it wasn't. He had been on Earth for a few days and only now did he have trouble entering the meditative state. Kuvak had little experience with humans, however, Soval's reaction to Major Forrest's distress was certainly sobering. The typically stoic Vulcan had displayed concern and a hint of guilt. While these emotions weren't condoned on Vulcan, he realized that perhaps because of Soval's long exposure to earth culture that these responses weren't quite as off kilter.

Yet, it wasn't the Ambassador's expression that stuck with him, but one of another individual. A tender and warm smile, that had curled lush lips, causing crystal blue eyes to glisten brightly, and the way long blonde hair seemed to fall down her back. He could still see her kneeling on the floor before the pair of young boys. Her voice was soft and melodic, graceful and oddly soothing. It was the first time Kuvak had seen a glimpse of Major Forrest who didn't look as though she were in agony.

The two young boys were oblivious to this. He could tell they honestly saw her as just an odd human, not understanding just how precious that moment truly was. In the hallway he watched the warrior kneel before a child and offer them affection, something that many Vulcans were deprived. She spoke of human innovation but in such a way that made both boys keen to learn more. She had encouraged them to look past logic and marvel at the leaps and bounds of humanity.

_Major Forrest was similar to her father in that way, he had met the Admiral once. It was a long time ago on a planet with a bright red sky. Admiral Forrest was the first human he had ever met, he had been walking through the science academy when he noticed a child crying. Kuvak was trained to not comfort a child, they had to learn the Vulcan way. Yet the Admiral, against his advisement walked over to the young girl, and asked her to look at him. The Minister remembered the confusion he felt at his soft command only for her to obey. She had received a harsh bruise and split lip, green blood tinted her chin and her eyes welled with tears. For a split second he saw terror in her face, it was probably the girl's first time meeting a human. _

_Kuvak remembered how the Amdiral smiled a little and knelt before the child. "You know, I have a daughter who's your age, named Kate," he started. Vulcans were never for small talk, he wondered if the Admiral had known this at the time, or if this was his way of diffusing the tension. "She's pretty like you are, and very smart. I bet you're smart too," he said with a smile as he sat on his haunches and clasped his hands before him. His blue eyes never left the girl's face, "She came home one day upset, do you want to know why?" he asked. The girl didn't respond and the Admiral sighed, his gaze became a little sad and yet he continued, "She was told by the boys at school she couldn't be a scientist or an officer because only boys could be those things." _

_Recognition lit up in the girls eyes as she slowly uncurled and leaned slightly toward him, "Do you want to know what I told her?" he asked. The young Vulcan looked to Kuvak, her brown eyes seeking permission to respond and at that point Kuvak was more curious as to what the human was going to say next. She turned her attention back to the Admiral and nodded hesitantly, still nervous of him. The Admiral smiled and said firmly, "I told her she could be what ever she wanted. If she wanted to discover a cure for a disease then I would send her to Med-School, if she wanted to fly a starship and seek new life then I would teach her how to fly." His words seem to ring in the hallway, and he noticed a few other young Vulcan girls listening, "It doesn't matter who you are, as long as you are passionate about your work, and desire to do it to the best of your abilities. As long as you do that, you can do anything," he finished. _

_Kuvak was silent, that wasn't a response he expected. "After all, we aren't that different, you know. We both have minds and fingers and toes, why should a boy be better at something like that than a girl?" he asked. The girl's expression brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. Kuvak remembered how the girl had stood before the Admiral, she seemed to feel more pride and responded, "Thank you." _

Years later he met the same girl, she was currently a research scientist and one of the best in her field. She still remembered the Admiral and he had heard her tell the story of her childhood to other children who didn't think they were able to achieve their dreams.

A small smile curled Kuvak's lips, they weren't that different. Kate was very much like Max. It was then that he decided he would help Ambassador Soval and learn just a little more about what made these humans so strong.

~*CW*~

The haunting ring of glass hummed in the ears of the feared Vulcan Ambassador Soval. It was sickeningly sweet sound as he entered he instrument shop. His eyes fell on it's source, a large box contraption with wine glasses filled with water. A young man was rubbing his fingers around the lips of them. A number of children had gathered, however the pitch irritated him, his sensitive ears couldn't take it and his teeth set on edge, now he regretted his decision.

The young man stepped away from the contraption and looked rather apologetically at the Ambassador, he clearly could tell he had caused him discomfort. "Ambassador Soval, what can I do for you?" he asked curiously as he wiped his fingers on a towel. Soval pulled out a PADD and held it out to the young man, "I was looking for that," he said simply. The shop owners eyes stared at the screen as he nodded. "Alright, I have her, however she's expensive," he warned.

Soval ignored the warning, "Show me," he said simply. The shop owner walked into the back and returned with the item he was searching for. In that moment he knew what it would take for her to smile, and he was prepared to give her that reason. "I'll take it," he said rapidly as he held out a credit stick connected to his privet account.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: **_Enterprise_**, it is property of Paramount Pictures and it's creators: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. Katharine Forrest and Suran were inspired by characters created by Sensera and Fameanon's Ginie and Sorak. Any parallels between the works with this one were unintentional.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part III: Elves<strong>_

Plush velvet, supple satins, glistening glass, proud brass, earthy brushes from sugarcane husks, faux furry animals, and snow flakes. White lights twinkled softly in the dimly lit room, their warmth chasing away the sadness that had somehow managed to manifest in the room. Nestled in the eaves of a very realistic fake tree were large maroon red velvet bows, trimmed with a hint of gold, just under them were glistening brass oversized sleigh bells. They glistened in the light proudly, their dull finish made them look older than they were adding to the charm of the tree.

Woodland animals made of wood, sugarcane and twigs were scattered through out, each of them unique in their own way. Among them was a clever silver fox, his bristles were stiff and tail curled about him, he had dark brown eyes and a dark gray snout, his pointed ears were tipped with black, as was his tail. Suran smiled affectionately at the ornament, he had selected it, because it reminded him of a certain Ambassador. Nick was professional, very professional and despite the time constraints had managed to create a beautiful tree, at least that was what his colleagues were saying.

He watched as Nick slipped another bright red glass ball on the tree, he had explained that the balls he selected represented fruit: red for apples and gold for pears. Apparently the tree was Pagan and not Christian, he had received quite the lesson from Nick, who decided that a traditional tree was the only thing appropriate for the Ambassador. The tree was originally an offering to the animals in the dead of winter, it was only later it was used to celebrate Christ.

He slowly added another faux fir squirrel to the tree, it looked quite real. Suran slowly reached in the many boxes and found one more ornament. Tenderly he pulled it out of the box, a small smile curled his lips, it was a brown field mouse, with large ears and striking blue eyes, dressed in armor with a needle as a sword and red thread around it's waist. He slowly placed it next to the fox, a brave mouse protecting the clever fox. Just as she really was, after all it was only a mouse who was brave enough to stand up to a lion, just as Scheherazade stood up to the Sultan.

Nick was climbing farther up the latter and held a beautiful glass tree topper, it was a snowflake that looked a great deal like a compass rose. Suran was shocked that the designer had gone to an antique shop to purchase it, rather than a new one. Nick placed it atop the tree with ease and was quick to flick he switch on the side to turn on the luminescent quartzes. Years ago they would have used electricity, however with this he snowflake looked even more elegant.

Suran slowly stepped back and looked at the tree, a beautiful strand of red beads wrapped around it, as well as thick white and gold ribbon, which connected the bows with bells. Nick slipped down the latter and stood beside him with his hands on his hips, "Well, I think that's quite nice, too bad it isn't in the lobby," he remarked. The room was warmer and Suran noticed his reflection in one of the small glass orbs, even he was smiling slightly.

He wasn't sure if Soval would like it, but he had a feeling Kate would. "One more thing," he said simply. Suran was confused until he noticed the designer hold out an ornament. It was a bird with a scarf, oddly it's feathers were the same color as his hair. He looked over at Nick curiously as the young man pointed to the fox and mouse, "You chose those two, I'm guessing they are family, shouldn't you join them?" he asked earnestly, a smile curling his lips. Suran nodded as he added the small animal to the group.

Nick hummed happily as he began adjusting other decorations he had picked up, including several glass containers filled with orbs, another with fake flowers. It was odd he didn't even need to tell the designer they didn't like scented things, he simply knew. Nick placed a large white wooden branch on a table as he added fake red poinsettias with green leaves and a few black candles; it was an odd arrangement and yet seemed to pull the room together.

He clapped his hands together as he looked to Suran, "This isn't for the Ambassador is it?" Nick asked.

Suran was quiet; there was no way he knew.

Nick chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I think this is a wonderful gift," he stated. His large green eyes twinkling as he said so and adjusted a plush throw on the back of the sofa. "All that's left is a fire," he stated as he looked to the fire place, "I think we should wait for our guest of honor though." The Vulcan nodded before looking to the young designer, "Thank you, I am well aware this was an inconvenience," he stated graciously. Nick smiled broadly and replied, "Don't worry about it, I'm glad to do it, just next year put the tree in the lobby so everyone can see it. Nothing says 'welcome' like a big ol' tree in the lobby, to humans anyway," he remarked.

It was odd, but this notion of having a tree indoors was growing on him in the most peculiar way. Somehow it brought life into the bleakly colored room, and just that alone was enough to make him wonder if there were lessons that could be learned from Humans. Of course they had learned of their resilience and respected them for their drive, but never once had they thought of the philosophy of the culture.

Nick continued to work in the background, cleaning up the boxes as he went, only for Suran to hear his communicator ring. The aide was quick to answer it, "Osu," he said simply. Soval responded rapidly in Vulcan and he looked over at Nick who was still cleaning, knowing that he still had the dinning room to do. "The decorator is here sir, no I can ask T'Vok, of course," he said slowly. He then hung up and looked at Nick.

The designer had been nothing shot of diligent, his work ethic was impressive, "Nick, I must go meet the Ambassador and Minister as well as greet the Denobulan Ambassador, I am leaving T'Vok with you. She will help you with what ever you need. Once you are finished cleaning please wait in the study and the Ambassador will compensate you for your services," instructed Suran.

The young man smiled and lazily flicked his wrist, "No sweat, I'm just happy it's up. I can handle the cleaning," he stated. Suran nodded, he made a mental note to ask the Ambassador to put a tree in the Lobby, perhaps it would make people see him as less intimidating. Suran quickly left as T'Vok entered. She was dressed in a thick lavender robe, her gray eyes watched the designer curiously. As he was leaving he heard Nick ask T'Vok to pick up a pile of boxes and bring them into the dining room.

Suran walked down the stairs to see that the Denobulan Ambassador Kessil wearing a dark green dress, with a gray wrap, her hair was swept away from her face and she was flanked by an aide and her security team, her blue eyes were locked on the pair of Vulcans before her. "Welcome to our Consulate Ambassador Kessil, I hope your trip was comfortable," said Soval cordially, there was one thing people couldn't complain about and that was the Ambassador as a host. She smiled warmly and Suran quickly stood behind Soval, "The designer is in your study, T'Vok is with him," he whispered softly.

The Minister's brows knit together as he glanced over at Suran, obviously he hadn't been informed of just what the Ambassador had in store. Then again, it had been rather quick in assembling the string of events and in reality the only ones informed were the security teams. "It was pleasant, thank you," said Kessil her voice was nodded before looking at Kessil.

Ambassador Soval had decided to wear a long dove gray ambassadorial robe with a silver and gold liner. Rather than his traditional robes he had selected a tunic and pants. The tunic was vine green and the pants were black. He looked slightly more relaxed than usual. The large sleeves were lined with the same silver and gold theme.

Minister Kuvak was standing beside him in a dark green robe with a lighter green inner robes, his eyes seemed to stand out even more in this set. They weren't the official robes of the Minister, but they still demanded respect. He looked sterner than Soval did, which was unusual, usually it was the other way around. Soval was the one who looked severe.

"Thank you for inviting me, now tell me one thing Soval, why?" she asked. In that moment Suran realized he had no idea just what Soval was planning and neither did the Minister, the Ambassador had yet to tell him where he had been. It was unusual, considering he had usually confided in Suran. He watched the features of he usually guarded man before him soften, "I took something important from a young girl I met years ago, and I want to give it back to her," he replied earnestly.

Kessil's expression shifted to one of confusion as she examined him, it honestly reminded Suran of a glance one would give a specimen under a microscope. Soval didn't even flinch, he continued softly, "That day, I stole the world of a little girl who had nothing else. I caused her pain, and if this will help her, then I will do it," he paused as he clasped his hands before himself. Suran was thankful there weren't any other Vulcans present, they would frown upon this exchange.

"Max gave his life to shield me, and until a day ago I didn't realize what that truly meant. He was so much more than I ever knew," he began, "tonight we are doing this to give back to a little girl and many others, just what I stole and broke."

Kessil was quiet, her icy gaze softened immediately as she listened to the harshest Ambassador give her his reason. Instantly Suran understood, his reason was Kate and Max, the two humans who cared about him, and would do anything to keep him safe. "I see," she whispered, "then we should meet with Major Forrest. I'm sure she will be surprised to see the itinerary for tonight." Soval nodded as he looked to his small security team and then to Suran, "Major Forrest has been instructed to meet us at my private residence, she still believes the one plan is still true," he stated.

Without another word he lead the group to his residence, it was a rare event that he would take another Ambassador to such a place, but Suran had a feeling this was all for Kate. It was an attempt to welcome her into his home, a welcome which had been open to her but she never responded to.

A small smile curled Suran's lips as he followed the Ambassador, perhaps even Soval could learn a lesson about happiness.

~*CW*~

Sadness filled her heart, she hadn't had a chance to drop off the gifts, which meant many children were going to wake up without the gifts she had picked up from the toy-drive, simply because of a party for the Ambassador. She wasn't too angry with him, there were simply some things he didn't have a say in, and this party was probably one of them. He had been probably told that if he didn't do such an even it would look odd.

The Ambassador had requested that she wear a dress suit, rather than her MACO uniform. She had opted for black dress pants and a matching vest with a light blue shirt. She walked through the hallways slowly, her oxfords tapping against the floor as she did so. A bag was swung over her shoulder, it was a black duffle containing the three gifts she had purchased for Soval, Suran and Minister Kuvak. In truth she didn't know how to present these gifts to them, Chirstmas was a human holiday and didn't want to offend them.

The average person would look at her in this moment and ask her reasoning. Vulcans weren't known for great shows of emotion, and yet she was going to give them gifts on the one holiday which was seen as one of Earth's largest. She continued walking through the foyer and sighed, her reason was foolish- at least it could be seen as such. Her family had left her, and she had no one left who wanted her. At least Soval hadn't attempted to send her away, at first he had and she had a feeling it was because he disliked the idea of her possibly following in her father's footsteps in death, but over the past month he had allowed her to work for him.

The cold Ambassador had shown her concern that one night she had been crying in the hallway, and even when she was nearly injured he had shown it. While Soval was distant, strict and stoic in nature, Kate felt as though he were one of the only people left who hadn't alienated her. He had somehow become as important as her father, even if her feelings toward him were different, they weren't paternal they were something else.

Suran had been kind from day one, he was always attempting to get her to see the positive aspects of life. He often had lunch with her, and they would talk about the recent changes in policy or what ever Earth book he had been reading. The elder Vulcan offered advise when she found she needed guidance on issues not involving Soval but others as well. As always he asked her to see the logic in her actions, which many would assume to be a stereotypical Vulcan, but the fact that he was willing to teach her this was new.

Kuvak, well even though she didn't know him well, she had no qualms with him. The Minister was courteous when ever he spoke to her, and she always could rely on him when it came to understanding security protocol. It also seemed odd for him to give gifts to Soval and Suran and not the Minister, she really didn't want to offend him.

Somewhere along the way, this group of Vulcans was probably the only thing close to a family she had left. Kate rounded the corner and walked toward the privet residence, her eyes were on the sidewalk as she moved, it had snowed again and she really didn't want to fall. Kate noticed the increase in security immediately as well as spotted a few guests, Denobulans and oddly an Andorian. She tilted her head to the side as she watched the one Andorian open the door to the residence, he didn't even hesitate which meant that this man in question may have actually been a friend of the Ambassador's.

When she had first been instructed that the location of the event had changed she was confused, the Privet Residence was traditionally off limits to those who weren't the Ambassador or his privet staff. Yet, he had opened his home for this event. She walked up the steps and slowly opened the door, she had expected to be greeted with cold walls, only for her eyes to fall on a sight which looked as though it had come out of a picture book. Blue eyes widened in awe as her lips parted, the shock of the sight swept through her so greatly that she hadn't realized someone was taking her jacket and duffle into another room.

Standing erect in the center of the foyer was a massive blue spruce, at least it appeared to be one. It's eaves decked in glass orbs, shining in the light as the small lights glowed warmly. They were red, gold and a few were silver and bronze. A thin thread of red beads was slipped throughout, they were tiny and reminded her of freshly strung red cranberries. Thick white and silver ribbon wrapped around the tree delicately, it's presence was exciting and it seemed to caress the tree tenderly.

A with a few fake birds were perched in her eaves, all of them different in shape, size and color. There were even clusters of bright red poinsettias, bunched together with the occasional woodland animal peaking out from behinds their petals. It was as though the tree had brought the woods with it, when it had been brought inside. There wasn't a single indication of Christ present, which was unusual, most decorators used the nativity motif. Yet, this one had selected nature as his muse.

Around the base was a miniaturized town, complete with a model train going around it. Each of the houses of the town was hand painted, with small figurines set up through out, a gaggle of geese, carolers, a sleigh, a postal worker, a dog, children having a snowball fight and many others. She looked at the miniature replicas of old Earth street-lights and the lights in each of the buildings.

As she drew nearer she realized just how large the tree was, she was dwarfed by it. In that moment she felt as though she were a child again, as he father brought the tree in for her to trim. She heard chatter and looked over to see Ambassador Kessil as well as the Andorian and Ambassador Soval chatting. The Minister was holding a steaming cup of tea and Suran was placing out another tray of crackers. She slowly entered the living room to see yet another tree before her, this one was slightly shorter but seemed far more personal.

A smile curled her lips as she looked at the animals made of natural materials, they were warm, traditional and oddly adorable. She slowly walked around the tree, a smile curling her lips as she felt a forgotten warmth wrap around her like a blanket. Woodland animals made of wood, sugarcane and twigs were scattered through out, each of them unique in their own way. Among them was a clever silver fox, his bristles were stiff and tail curled about him, he had dark brown eyes and a dark gray snout, his pointed ears were tipped with black, as was his tail.

Just beside the fox was a mouse with large ears, dressed in armor, armed with what looked like a sewing needle. It's blue eyes seemed to glow in the light, and it's fur was a warm brown. A thin red thread circled its waist. It stood before the silver fox and off to the side, just behind the fox was a bird with a scarf.

"It's such a beautiful tree," said a soft voice off to her left. Kate turned slightly to see the Denobulan Ambassador standing beside her with a cup of tea in hand. She had a soft smile and the glow of the lights made her appear even gentler than she thought possible. "It is, I like this one better than the one in the foyer," she commented as she looked at the three critters near the top of the tree. The fox reminded her of Soval and the bird was very much like Suran, but she couldn't figure out who the mouse was.

She was drawn from her thoughts once again when the Ambassador, "Strange, he had never suggested a gathering this time of year, and from what I know these trees are a new addition as well as all the other decorations," Kessil stated. Kate stared at her in bewilderment, she thought this was an annual event, only now did she learn that it wasn't, causing her to wonder just what was occurring. "From what Suran told me, he had spent the last day attempting to find a designer and put this together, most unusual for him," she remarked before lifting her white mug and taking a sip.

Just as she was about to ask a question Soval approached them, he was holding a dark red velvet bag with golden cords attached to it. It looked like a sack that Santa would carry, which really confused her. The Ambassador was dressed in robes that were not only welcoming but oddly less formal. The dove gray made his dark skin bolder and his brown eyes bright, it also made his hair look steel colored rather than light silver. His lips were firm and yet she noticed his expression was softer, she wasn't sure if it was the lights or if he was actually expressing it.

Soval stopped a breathe from her and placed the bag on the floor at his feet before reaching into the folds of his robe. Kate's curiosity was piqued by this action, he had yet to say a word to her, and yet there he was reaching into his robes. Slowly he pulled out a dark ruby red hat with white fir trim, a small tuft was attached at the end and she stared wide eyed at the item in his hands. "You need this," his voice was gentle as he spoke, nothing like the cold and harsh tones he was known for using.

Kate stared at the article in his hand and slowly collected it, she didn't understand why until she looked over to see Suran putting a dark green velvet cap on his own head, it had a pointed end and she stifled a laugh, he did look like an elf. Her fingers ran over the fine material, it was of higher quality than the one her father had, the one which was now threadbare and falling apart. It was odd, the thought of replacing it had appalled her in the past and yet she accepted this one.

Slender fingers wrapped around the trim as she slipped it over her head, it was snug and warm. She lifted her gaze to the Ambassador who had slipped a similar hat on his head made of matching dove gray fabric. There was a slight green tinge on the tips of his ears and it took her a moment to realize that he was in fact blushing, an endearing sight.

The Denobulan Ambassador placed a hand on Kate's shoulder causing her to shift her attention to the woman. She was also sporting a dark green hat it stood out against their pale skin and oddly worked with the long dress. The Andorian, who she now recognized as Commander Shran had a navy blue one on his head, with silver scroll work around the base, it looked as though he had plucked his out of the snows of his home world, the frost had slowly worked it's way into the fabric. It was then she realized even the Minister had put one on. Her brows lifted as she looked at them in confusion.

Even thought it was quite the sight to see them participating in Terrian customs, she didn't understand why. Her eyes fell on the sack again, it rested by the feet of the Vulcan Ambassador and she wondered just what was in it. Soval's eyes flickered to the clock on the mantle, "Now then, we should depart or we will be late," he stated and with ease hoisted the sack from the floor just before proceeding to the exit.

"Sir?" called Kate, as she raced after him. She didn't have details about them leaving the consulate, she was about to grab her phaser when Soval called, "No, not tonight, I have extra guards." Kate stared at the wall of Vulcan security guards, it was met by a human unit used to protect the Denobulan Ambassador. Suran nodded as he walked past her and the Minister paused, "Come young T'Sai, I believe there is something important for us to do," he said simply.

Kate nodded as she slipped into the flitter, sitting next to the Ambassador who was waiting for the parade of vehicles to be loaded and ready to leave. After a moment it was confirmed and the pilot quickly pulled away from the residence and headed toward the gates. "Where are we going?" asked Kate curiously. She couldn't imagine a single place the Vulcan Ambassador would go wearing such a hat and actually allowing himself to look like an elf. He was far too sincere for that.

Soval looked over at her and replied, "Some place important." The answer was vague and she felt as though she were being dragged of to a secret location for negotiations with the Andorians, only with the Denobulan present it didn't seem so. She seemed to sense Kate's apprehension and said, "I'm Kessil, for tonight I would appreciate it if you called me such." She had just been given the honor of using Kessil's name without titles. Kate smiled a little, she loved the fact that Denobulans were friendly. "Then call me Kate," she said as she felt that familiar warmth spread through her.

Kessil seemed to accept this and nodded, "Tonight, call me Kuvak," spoke the Minister, "Since this isn't official work for Vulcan." If it wasn't official business, then why were there three Vulcans in a diplomatic convoy, was beyond her. This wasn't normal in the least, usually there would be a frenzy of radio chatter and yet, it was quiet. Her blue eyes fell on the Andorian, "Call me Shran," he said simply.

Now she really wondered what they were going to be doing, the only one who hadn't asked her to discontinue using his title was Ambassador Soval, she had a feeling the magic of the hats hadn't been that powerful. Soval was the kind of man who wouldn't allow himself to be demeaned to such a state, he had worked hard for his post and she knew he took pride in the achievement, even if Vulcans weren't supposed to feel such an emotion.

The flitter slowed and only now did she look out the window, now confusion took hold, they were outside the Hospital she was supposed to deliver gifts to. The flitter came to a halt and the delicates slipped out, leaving a stammering Kate watching them. Soval was the only one to notice her absence and he turned to her, "I believe this was your task," he said simply. Kate slowly left her seat and noticed that the guards were carrying several sacks, each of them a different color but still beautiful.

Kate stood before them and watched as Shran hoisted a midnight blue sack over his shoulder, it had silver cords and tassels that matched his hat. He was smiling a little as he did so, "Come on Pink Skin, we are going to see smaller pink skins, and I can't wait to see their faces," said Shran broadly, his joyous tone made her smile. Suran had an emerald green bag in his hand, as did the Minister and she looked over to see Kessil holding a ruby red one.

Her eyes fell on Soval who was now holding out a plush velvet sack that was identical to his own out to her. "I believe this was your original mission for tonight," he stated firmly. Kate wrapped her fingers around the sack and smiled, she was going to be able to give the toys. The group moved into the lobby and were shown to the pediatric ward, several Vulcans stared at the Minister and Ambassador as they walked by, yet it wasn't confusion but a slight smile curled their lips.

The nurse who was guiding them was chatting with Kessil about their medical practices and some about the patients in this specific ward. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Soval, he looked comfortable and confident. Despite the hat, which he managed to make rather attractive looking, he showed her a side of him she had never seen. A tender man who oddly was doing this, his reason unknown, but she was still touched by the action.

The nurse pushed the doors open to the ward, the air was filled with sadness and pain. Kate hummed, his wouldn't due and after a moment she walked over to a boy who was looking out the window listlessly. "Hey there," she said brightly, causing the boy to jump and turn to her. His eyes widened at the sight of her and the group, "I just wanted to say, Merry Christmas," she said as she reached into the bag and pulled out a rather soft bear. The young boy's eyes lit up as he looked at her, a smile curving his lips and immediately he launched himself at her. Kate placed the bear on the bed and wrapped her arms around the child, "THANK YOU," cried the boy. Kate chuckled as she rubbed circles in his back.

It was after that when all the children seemed to notice the presence of these special individuals. Soon laughter replaced the sadness as toys were pulled free of he elegant velvet bags and placed in the hands of children. Kate gently pat the boy on the head as she left the room, the sight before her warmed her heart. Usually she was alone when she gave gifts, it was a sad affair and yet there she was with this unusual group who seemed to radiate warmth.

Her blue eyes fell on Shran who was grinning as he played with a remote controlled hover car, racing another boy. She smiled as she watched the Andorian's blue tongue poke out of the corner of his mouth, and twisting the controller as though it were the helm of a ship. He was sitting on the floor next to a boy who was quite clearly schooling him. Shran pretended to struggle, but she could tell he was enjoying "losing". Especially since they had managed to make a nurse jump.

Kessil was sitting next to a few children handing out puzzles, she demonstrated how to move the parts of a few of them and explained the rules. Kate had expected the Vulcans to gift puzzles, not the Denobulan, but as she taught the children the more she realized that the idea must have come from Kuvak, who was standing beside her demonstrating aptly how they were solved, which earned a glare for Kessil.

Suran was handing out books and a few dolls to girls. His tone was light and oddly he seemed to relax as he did this. She watched the young children slowly collect the books, holding them as though they were sacred, earning a gleam of approval from Suran. She chuckled as he handed another girl the works of a few poets and defined words she didn't know the definition of.

Yet, among all the chaos and acts of kindness was the one act she hadn't expected. In a room all alone slept young girl. She had curly brown hair, and delicate features, her small fingers were twisted in her pillow case. From what she had picked up from the chatter of the nurses, she was very sick. Her breathing was raspy and white blood cell count elevated. Her face was twisted slightly and her blanket had slipped down her small form. Standing before her bed was the familiar dove gray robed Ambassador. His pointed ears contrasted greatly against the fuzzy trim of the hat.

Kate watched curiously as he reached into the ruby red bag, his movements were tentative and slow, as though he feared waking her would hurt her. Then again, she had a feeling this was the first time the girl had gotten sleep. Soval pulled out a beautiful brown rabbit, with long floppy ears, large black eyes, and a bright green bow around it's neck. It was a relatively large stuffed animal and she could tell from where she was standing that it was soft. With great care he placed the stuffed rabbit in her arms, a small smile curling his lips as he did so.

The young girl mumbled in her sleep as she wrapped her arm around the critter and held it closer to her chest. A smile of warmth swept across the Ambassador's lips as his gaze turned softer, Kate felt her breathe leave her. Never had he shown such emotion, and she didn't dare move a muscle in fear that as soon as she did the spell would be broken. Long olive toned fingers wrapped around the hem of the blanket. With ease he pulled it over the slumbering child.

The Ambassador slowly left the room, his robes whispering as she did so, the sack of toys once again in hand. Kate was quick to leave the doorway and smiled to herself. That was one of the most magical moments she had witnessed and in many ways felt honored to. Soval was always in control of his emotions and yet in those moments he wasn't, it was a display she swore she would never forget.

~*CW*~

The familiar feeling of someone watching him caused the Ambassador to look up from the child he was tucking in. He hoped it wasn't Shran, he would never hear the end if it was. He had honestly invited the Andorian to lift things, he didn't think he would stick around. Shran was always difficult, but he seemed to get along with human children and seemed to serve as an adequate distraction, just as long as there was enough power in the hover car. His dark eyes fell on the window across from him, only to discover he last individual he anticipated to spy on him, Kate. Her crystal blue eyes had returned to a brighter level, she smiled tenderly, her lips arching in a beautiful bow as she watched him.

Soval smiled as he finished tucking the girl in, he would never tell her that he had caught her watching him, but had a feeling that one day she would know. He left the room quietly and watched as she approached another young girl. He watched the cold expression leave her, as the same glimmer in her eyes that she had as a child returned. She spoke to the young girl in hushed tones and didn't mind being hugged, in fact the more hugs she received the more he watched the hardened warrior retreated and the young and loving girl return.

The hat she wore made her hair seem even more golden, like a lion's mien. Even though he found the hats to be childish and utterly irritating, he decided that they weren't too bad since they produced this result. Her smile warmed the room, it was infectious and with each laugh she gave the children seemed to gain just a little more happiness. According to Logic this entire notion was ridiculous; the focus should have been to get the children better through medicine, not giving them hope. Yet, there he was watching a young woman allowing for a warm atmosphere filled with love and kindness. An atmosphere that he himself wished to remain part of for as long as possible.

A tug, he felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to see the young girl who had been asleep when he gifted the rabbit awake. Her large brown eyes looked up at him as she clutched the stuffed animal to her chest as though it were her treasure. "Are you an elf?" she asked softly. A chuckle was heard on the other side of the room and he shot a scathing glare at Shran who was laughing hysterically, "A GRUMPY ONE," he called. The Ambassador slowly knelt on the floor before the girl and took off the hat, "No, I am not an elf," he replied.

The girl looked slightly upset and he slipped the hat off his head, "But you have pointed ears," she remarked. Soval knew that elves in books also had pointed ears, but they were shaped very differently from his. He wasn't about to argue the anatomical difference between them and nodded, "I do, however, I am not an elf. I am a Vulcan," he replied. The girl tilted her head to the side in curiosity, "I thought Vulcan's weren't nice." Soval arched a brow at the child and wondered just where that had come from.

Soval noticed not even Shran laughed at this, and he shook his head, "We can be pleasant, in fact we usually are, people just don't understand us," he said slowly, "they tend to misinterpreted our actions." The girl tiled her head and her brow furrowed, he could tell she didn't understand a word, "believe our actions to mean something else," he clarified. She hummed thoughtfully and then looked over at Kessil, "Her name is Kessil, she is the Ambassador from Denobula," he replied.

Kissil offered a welcoming smile at the introduction and then the girl turned back to her, "So Vulcan's aren't mean? Then why do you always look so sad?" she asked. Soval was frozen, sadness. It was impossible for her to detect that emotion, "You always look as though you lost something important," she elaborated. Soval bowed his head, his grieving had been so apparent that even a child noticed it. "In fact, you look the way she did last year," the young girl said as she pointed at Kate.

He looked at the floor, knowing he had caused her pain, "Its been difficult," he admitted. The girl was still until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under the touch, he forgot humans found comfort in touching, and briefly wondered when it was the last time Kate had been touched or allowed her self to be touched by another individual. He looked up to see a smile, "Don't worry, this year she looks happy and for a while, you did too," the girl reasoned.

He looked at the girl and watched as she pulled her hand away, "Thank you for the bunny, he's really nice," she said. Soval nodded before rising, he watched the girl walk away with the small rabbit in her arms. Somehow a child, a human one, had seen through his mask of being the perfect Vulcan and into his emotions. He knew he wasn't obvious, and wondered briefly if Kate had seen his sadness.

Soval looked over to Kate and noticed that she was putting a young boy to bed. Many of the children were falling asleep and the nurses began to clean up the toys. Even Kuvak was tucking a child in and he placed a bear in the young boy's arms. Perhaps this trip hadn't been for naught, since he had never seen the Minister willing to work with children both human and Vulcan. Kate was picking up a dropped stuffed elephant and quickly placed it with it's owner.

"I welcome all of you to join me at the Privet Residence," he invited as they walked toward the door, the empty sacks in hand. Kessil shook her head and replied, "As kind as that is, I wish to return to my residence. I have some work to do." Soval nodded and looked to Shran who was rubbing the back of his neck, "I have to report to my government, they will wonder if you killed me," he stated.

The Andorians were always a little difficult when it came to dealing with other species, Vulcan's in particular, it hadn't helped that they had been enemies for nearly a century. He nodded and turned his attention to Kate, "I will join you," she replied softly. Soval nodded, glad she had agreed, he had one more thing to do before the end of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: **_Enterprise_**, it is property of Paramount Pictures and it's creators: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. Katharine Forrest and Suran were inspired by characters created by **_Sensera_** and Fameanon's **_Ginie_** and Sorak. Any parallels between the works with this one were unintentional. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part IV: A Scoop of Hope and Just a Pinch of Magic<strong>_

The warmth emanated from a fire which had been lit in the hearth, it's light dancing as it flickered and popped. It casted shadows about the walls and made even the tree seem more brilliant. Gone were the Denobulans and the Andorian, all that remained were three rather quiet Vulcans and a young woman who was now looking at the large tree. She was slowly shrugging out of her jacket only to find a pair of hands wrapping around the shoulders of it. She stared as Suran took her coat and hung it in the closet. The Minister was standing in the doorway leading to the living room. He was still in his long robe, yet his eyes didn't seem as distant or stern. There was a light in them that Kate was certain hadn't been there before.

No longer were the Minister's features schooled in a careful mask of indifference, there was a subtle hint of a smile. The corners of his lips were curved and his eyes seemed brighter, she had been told that Vulcan's didn't smile. For the longest time she believed this was so, only now to know it was a ridiculous notion. Of course they could smile, it was rare, but that meant it was even more precious. They also smiled differently, it wasn't about their lips as much as it was their eyes.

Kuvak's posture was relaxed slightly as he looked to Soval, "I believe tea would be appropriate," he suggested, "Shall I brew it?" The Ambassador stared at him for a moment, "It is agreeable, however I will brew it," he stated. Kate was confused until Suran looked over across the room. She followed his gaze to see a young man standing with his hands in his pockets. He had bright green eyes, dark brown hair and a pair of large framed glasses. His green shirt was pressed perfectly and she noticed a pair of black suspenderes over his shoulders, holding up his gray skinny jeans. He was wearing brown dress shoes and held his hand up.

He looked at Suran and smiled broadly, "Don't worry about it, T'Vok has been great, she showed me a few rooms in the consulate and seemed quite curious about our customs," he stated as he looked to the Vulcan who was now standing at attention. The young woman was draped in a lavender robe and had short brown hair with hazel eyes, an unusual color for a Vulcan. Soval nodded, "It is most agreeable that you found her company to be such," he stated.

The young man tilted his head and shrugged before saying, "She was great, I was wondering if it were at all possible to learn a little more about Vulcan design." Soval slightly relaxed and replied, "It would be beneficial to have a designer on earth who understood our culture. It would also aid in showing the rest of humanity that we aren't that different." The designer was glowing at this, and it was then Kate realized that in that statement was a rare compliment, a compliment paid to him from the man who was considered the most difficult ambassador.

The Ambassador stepped forward and said, "I am Ambassador Soval, I thank thee for your service. I am aware it was rather inconvenient." Kate was quiet, a question was just on the tip of her tongue as to the identity of this man. The young man nodded and replied with ease, "Don't worry about it, I was more than happy to do it. Besides, I now have the claim on the first Christmas tree for the Vulcan Ambassador," he winked at the end to Kate. She giggled a little, at his antics, knowing that the only other person in the room who probably understood the gesture was the Ambassador.

He looked at the rest of the group and suddenly realized they didn't know who he was, "Oh, I'm Nick," he said and added what she swore was a 1,000 watt smile. Soval nodded as he gestured for them to enter the living room, "I will get the tea," he said, "and compensate you," as he turned to Nick. The young designer turned on his heel and began to follow the Ambassador from the room. Kate watched the two leave, her eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

She sighed as she entered the room, once again her eyes fell on the towering tree. It's warmth filling her as she gazed upon it. Even if Nick was the designer, the tree felt as though it were something only the Ambassador would appreciate. She looked at the critters and smiled, she didn't understand why, but seeing them made of needles and twigs that had fallen made the room feel alive. Suddenly Kessil's words came back to her, this wasn't something he did every year and the hospital event certainly wasn't.

While the outing was welcomed, especially since she didn't have to break her promise, it made her wonder how he knew what she was going to do and why he had done such a thing. Soval didn't display emotions easily, in fact at times he was harder to read than a majority of Vulcans she knew, and yet… yet he had walked quietly into that little girl's room and given her the bunny. Not only did he ensure the rabbit was in her arms but he had tucked her in gently, as though he were a guardian. She smiled at the thought, in those moments she had seen a side of him no one else ever had.

Her blue eyes fell on a golden glass ball, staring back at her was a young woman she had glanced at in the mirror but never examined. This entire series of events was new for the Ambassador; there wasn't a reason, or even a remote notion of logic in this. A chill swept over her and she wrapped her arms around herself, while this tree was nothing like the one her father put up, it emanated something similar. "Are you cold?" asked a soft and full voice, it wasn't as smooth as Soval's but just as cultured.

Kate turned to see the Minister watching her, his gray eyes locked on her form and she only then realized she was shivering. The young blonde nodded and blushed slightly, "No, I was just… nothing," she said quickly, she didn't want to show them how emotional she was. She had done more than enough of that for the evening. Kuvak arched a brow, "I do not believe you," he deadpanned.

She winced slightly, of course he could tell. She was probably an open book to him, "I was just wondering why he had done this," she said as she gestured around the room. She had never seen anything quite so beautiful or the amount of detail in such work. While the designer was responsible she had a feeling there was more to it. Kuvak blinked and replied after a moment, "I'm not sure, I do know that he didn't want to prevent you form carrying out your promises," he replied.

Promises, it was simple and yet, she wondered just why he would desire such a thing. Kuvak used promise, rather than commitment, meaning something far more intimate.

~*CW*~

Earthy Coaco, delicate vanilla, a touch of cinnamon, a pinch of nut meg, a little orange peel and the scent of green tea filled the kitchen. Soval quietly scooped the tea into a bowl, the small mound of leafy green matcha stood out drastically against the dark brown glaze used on the bowl. With a bamboo spoon between his fingers he continued to measure the proper amount of the fine tea. Earth had a large number of teas, while they weren't as potinent as Vulcan ones, he did enjoy a cup of Matcha.

He looked over his shoulder to see Nick pulling out several mugs, his hands making quick work of flipping them through the air and catching them with ease. Ambassador Soval watched curiously as he pulled several mugs, "So, the tree was for her huh?" asked the designer as he placed the five mugs in a row. Three of them were light blue and two were navy in color, all of them with the Idic on the side. The golden pyramid stood out starkly against the navy base of the two mugs, it's silver moon over hanging it with the bright bronze sun over its top dwarfed the rest of the design.

Soval was silent as he watched Nick crack open a can of cocoa and with a silver measuring spoon added a small amount to an empty glass jar. His brows lifted as he watched the young man scrap a few spoon fulls of sugar out of a canister, he wasn't even aware he had such things in his kitchen, he knew he didn't have chocolate but the sugar wasn't his either. Nick smiled as he grabbed another canister, the smell of cinnamon erupted as he opened the metal canister. "Yes," he replied slowly, he was more curious about what the human was doing.

Nick nodded as he added a pinch of cinnamon to each mug and then reached for a small brown bottle. There was a crack as the binding between the cap and the lip of the bottle was broken with the mere twist of the wrist. Vanilla wafted through the air, when coupled with the cocoa and cinnamon it produced a rather unusual scent, it was intoxicating to say the least. "Hey, I won't judge, she seemed to genuinely like them," he said with another shrug as he snatched an orange from the fruit bowl on the counter behind him, reaching for it blindly with accuracy as though he always knew it had been there. The small orange orb flew over Nicks shoulder and into his waiting palm, he had tossed it with such ease the man reminded Soval of a Terran Bartender from one of the Admiral's many events.

"From the way she acted when she first saw them, I could tell she hadn't seen a fully trimmed tree in a while," he stated. Nicks nimble fingers picked up a metal grader, Soval had seen all sorts of strange things humans did with their food, but this wasn't something he had seen, it was complex for, what he assumed to be, a drink. The designer quickly rubbed the rind of the orange against the grater to produce orange shavings. With ease these shavings were swept into two of the jar he had been throwing all these ingredients into.

A clap filled the room as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them, clearly they were sticky after handling the fruit, "She may not be accustomed to your scale," he commented as he added hot water to his own brown bowl.

A laugh filled the room; it was broad, and oddly jolly. Soval paused as he listened to the deep sound reverberate off the walls, "True, true. I did create two fabulous nine footers for you. If only I could put them in the Consulate," he mused. Soval was about to say something when he noticed another canister appear from seemingly no where. He began to wonder just where all of these items were coming from, because he didn't recognize a single one of them. Once again he was adding a fine white powder to the jar.

Chocolate brown eyes watched curiously as Nick set the spoon aside. The designer flipped the lid in his fingers before placing it on the mouth of the jar and spinning it on. "Perhaps next year, I would have to ask the rest of my staff if it would offend," he stated. Nick nodded as he secured the lid to the jar and tossed it in the air so it flipped before beginning to shake it. Soval watched the contents begin to blend together as Nick shook it like a silver cocktail shaker.

"Perhaps," Nick echoed as he finished blending all the spices, "I hope you don't mind, I wanted one for the road," he said with a grin. The Ambassador was even more confused as the young man twisted the lid off the jar and began distributing it's contents between two mugs, one light blue and the other navy. "She's been through a great deal," he remarked, "She looked tired."

The Vulcan Ambassador hummed in accord as he picked up the bamboo whisk and began to blend the fine tea and hot water. "It has been taxing, she is still adjusting to our ways," he stated, "You seem to notice a great deal about her." Nicholas smiled crookedly, his lips sweeping up as he did so and a knowing gleam settled in his eyes. "Oh?" he asked, "Here I was reading you." The designer closed his eyes as he picked up the same kettle that Soval had been using to add water to the two mugs.

The Vulcan stared, "Me?" he asked after a moment, now he was confused. Nick nodded as he picked up a short whisk; he really had to know where he kept all these things. "Yes, you. The Vulcan who wants nothing to do with Christmas, the man who hates winter, and honestly isn't even invited to most winter events," stated Nicholas. He knew he wasn't, yet he had no idea how Nicholas knew, it wasn't something most noticed. Soval had always been careful not to give too much away.

He disliked the holiday, and yet this year, this year he was attempting to understand it. "I do not hate winter," Soval stated sternly. Nicholas rolled his eyes and stated, "Yeah you do, Scrooge." Scrooge… he had heard the reference but didn't understand it. He made a mental note to Suran to ask him to look it up, or he would simply ask Kate. "Look, it's a nice gift and all, I'm just saying next time you could get her a gift that made her really smile and you too," said Nick as he finished whisking the two drinks.

Soval picked up the bowl and began pouring it's contents into each of the mugs. "I did," he replied, "I was waiting to give it to her." Nick's hands came to a rest on the counter as green eyes narrowed, glaring at him as though he had somehow committed larceny. He then leaned back and crossed his arms, his green eyes looked down his nose as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Really?" he asked skeptically.

The Ambassador picked up the three mugs and replied, "Yes, and it's none of your concern." He didn't like the way he was being spoken to, Nick was over stepping his bounds and he didn't care how clever the designer was he wasn't about to allow such behavior to continue. Nick chuckled and leaned on the palm of his hand, his green eyes danced as he smiled smugly, "Oh? Is this gift strictly for her or for you?" he asked. Soval rounded quickly and narrowed his eyes.

"I told you it was none of your concern," Soval state harshly. Nick chuckled and winked at him, "She's a beautiful girl, I just want to make sure your intentions are… pure," he replied, now the gleam was growing to the point Soval was clutching the mugs stiffly. It would only take a little more pressure and he would end up shattering them. "They are, I just want to see her smile. That's it," he ground out. Nick relaxed and hummed, "So you do have a motive," he mused.

It was taking Soval everything he had not to snap at the arrogant designer. Nick picked up the two mugs and gave him a knowing smile, "I won't tell anyone that you care for her. Besides, I think it's sweet that you are giving her Christmas," he said, "It shows how much you love her." Nick did a slight twirl before leaving the room, his hips swaying and in that moment the Ambassador understood what it meant to be "hot to trot".

The Vulcan glared daggers at the designer, before it registered what he had just been told. Love? He loved her? Soval stared off in realization; he had done something for her that would be interoperated as love. He shook his head in an attempt to usher such a notion away. Perhaps, it was love for her as though she were his own. A paternal love that had began after he had watched her shed tears for her father, and his best friend. It was preposterous that he could see something beyond such a bond, only he knew there was something else there. Something he had been suppressing.

Soval hiss with irritation as he looked where the designer had been standing. There was no way he loved her that way… at least he didn't think so. He saw nothing wrong with attempting to right all of his wrongs, to see her smile freely as she had once had, to make one simple wish, no matter how ludicrous it was, come true. Kate had been alone for the past 5 years, alone and fighting to live. She had hardened and lost pieces of herself that had been precious and irreplaceable. It was selfish for him to desire to see her smile, for it made him feel joy and warmth, two emotions in which a Vulcan was to never indulge in.

Chocolate brown eyes fell on the tea and he sighed, he was going to have to meditate on this, for tonight his goal was simple, make her smile and feel wanted. That was it. Soval walked into the living room and placed the mugs on the table. He watched as Kate drank the concotion Nick had produced she was practically purring with delight. The young blonde was wrapped in a heavy blanket, her legs curled under her, nursing a mug. Her face seemed to glow thanks to the light of the fire in the hearth. Her blue eyes were twinkling with joy, they were no longer a bleak gray but a vivid crystal clear sky blue, just like the Admiral's. Her long blonde hair was free and fell about her in loose trendles, something that a Human would call a halo. Her cheeks were a little red, and there on her lips was the one thing he wished would never leave, they were curled up delicately and her lips arched, a soft and welcoming smile.

There wasn't a hint of sadness in her eyes, she was truly happy. Soval watched her keenly as warmth blossomed in his chest, it started small, only to grow into something more intense. The Ambassador's shoulders fell slightly as he exhaled, she was happy. He had made her happy, and somehow that was the best feeling of all. To make this girl who lost everything happy.

She turned her gaze to him, "Thank you, for tonight," she said genuinely, her sincerity never leaving her. Soval nodded in acknowledgement and slowly turned his attention to the clock on the mantel, he hadn't selected it, apparently Nick had in an attempt to make the room feel more comfortable for a human. Suran and Kuvak were quiet for a moment, the silence was comforting and oddly it was as though not a word had to be said between them. Kate leaned over and slowly placed her mug on the table before slipping out from under the black throw, which was something he usually curled up in when reading alone on the sofa.

Kate quickly got up and held her hands up, "Stay there, and don't move," she commanded before dashing out of the room. Soval watched her curiously as Kuvak asked, "What does she intend to do?" and Suran looked just as confused. Apparently he wasn't the only one up to something. Kate's steps were light as she re entered the room, Nick was leaning against the wall and grinned. Soval wondered if somehow she had managed to conspire with the decorator, which was impossible since he had truly been selected from a pool of 30 others.

She appeared again with the black duffle she had carried with her, she was wearing the deep red hat he had given her and her smile grew even larger. She was opening the bag as the three Vulcans watched her curiously. The young woman pulled out three boxes that were wrapped in Silver, Gray and bright blue paper. Their edges were crisp and the curl of the ribbon seemed natural. Atop each package was an expertly tied bow, it's loops were tight but whimsical, they remembed him of the bow that had been her hair so long ago. Black and tan tags hung from each of them as she walked over to Suran first.

The Vulcan watched curiously as she held out the silver package to him, "Merry Christmas Suran," she said with a grin. Suran's eyes widened as he slowly accepted the gift, he looked from the box to her and whispered, "Young T'Sai, I haven't gotten you anything," he sounded rather distraught at her gesture of kindness. Kate shook her head, her blonde curls swaying as she did so.

"No you did," she said simply.

Suran was even more confused as she twisted her hands before her, "You invited me for Christmas, helped me give out gifts, and showed me that I'm welcome," she said softly, "You gave me a family." The eyes of Kuvak widened at this statement, "I didn't have to go to a cold house, I wasn't alone," she added as she smiled nervously, still wringing her hands as she did so. Suran placed the box to the side and smiled a little, "Come here young T'Sai," he said as he held his arms open for her.

Kate stared at him hesitantly, as though she were contemplating if this were a trap. "I know we don't touch, but it is Christmas and I think tonight we can indulge you," he said gently. Kate slowly leaned forward and hugged the Vulcan. She felt his large hands on her back and warmth wrap her in a cocoon of safety, one she never hoped to loose. After a moment he released her and tore the paper off the package, she had given him a long wool scarf, he had complained continuously about the cold and he chuckled. She had given him something to amend that. "Thank you, Kate," said Suran warmly as he ran his fingers over the dark green scarf, it was soft and made of lambs wool. It certainly wasn't cheap and he could tell it would last for quite some time.

She turned her attention to the minister and walked over to him with the gray box in hand. "Minister Kuvak, I know you hardily know me, but I felt that it wouldn't be fair to not give you a gift on this day," she said as she held out a smaller square box to him. Kuvak slowly untied the ribbon before pulling off the paper. With ease he removed the lid and stared at the contents. Nestled in white paper was a green orb, he slowly pulled it out to learn it was jade. Gray eyes widened as he looked at the jade orb, it was the highest quality he had seen and one of the most beautiful carvings. It was a series of well detailed hallowed orbs nestled inside one another. He stared at the vines and flowers as he looked at it in the light. Each piece was free to move and he noticed an ornate stone stand which came with it. The craftsmen had done a spectacular job with it.

"It's 250 years old, created by a master crafts men, he used water to carve it," Kate explained. Kuvak's eyes widened in shock as he looked to the girl, 250 years wasn't much to a Vulcan but for a human that was several lifetimes, "I can't accept this," he gently stated, "This is too much." Kate shook her head and replied, "It's better off with you, I know you like intricate things. Besides, I think you can take better care of it than I can."

Kuvak looked at the orb and then back to her bright blue eyes, "Thank you, young T'Sai," he said earnestly, "I will treasure it, in fact I know just where to put it." Kate stared at him in confusion as he smiled a little, "My office on my desk. I'm sure it will look very nice there, a little reminded of how ingenuities Humans are and just how generous they can be." A smile broke across her lips as Soval mentally slapped himself. Kuvak had learned a few lessons from Humans and from that statement he was going to use them to inspire future reformations on Vulcan.

To have an item on the desk of the Minister of Vulcan was an honor, especially a gift. Soval noticed how the Minister turned it over in his hands before placing it in the box. Before he even realized it the young woman was before him. In her waiting hands was the last box, "This is yours," she said softly. Soval stared at the bright blue paper, before slowly collecting it. "I wasn't sure what to get you, and then I remembered something," she said as he untied the black bow and allowed the ribbon to fall to the floor. His fingers swept over the expertly wrapped package, before pulling at one of the folds.

The paper was removed with little strain, and he stared at a beautiful rosewood box in his hands. It was slightly heavy and he noticed the beautiful carvings covering it. His breath caught as he opened it. Resting inside the box was a black and white checkered board, with a vivid green trim. The board was marble and lined up, standing at attention were black and white marble chess pieces, his eyes widened. He knew this set; he had played with it three times a week.

Soval swept his fingers over the pieces tenderly, he never thought he would see it again, it had been seven years since he used the set. "I know its second hand, but I couldn't think of anyone else who deserved it," she said cautiously, "If you don't like it, I can put it back." Soval shook his head as he placed the chess set on the table before him, "It's a wonderful gift. I will treasure it," he said softly as he looked at the chess set, it was Admiral Forrest's set. The very same set he had been taught to play by the Admiral himself years ago. It was two days after the party where he first met Kate.

Unknowingly Kate, had given him so much more than a Chess Set, she had given him a memory, and trusted him enough to guard it. This was her father's set, and guaranteed she had learned on it, "Thank you," he said softly. His lips curled of their own volition, a smile sweeping across his usually stoic features. He held a hand up and said, "Now you must wait, and close your eyes," he commanded with a smirk.

Kate looked baffled for a moment, "It's a surprise," he said simply. She complied after a moment and he rushed off to collect his gift to her. His robes whispering as he did so.

~*CW*~

The Ambassador had decided to give her gifts, none of the others were and she wondered off hand if it was simply because she worked for him. She kept her eyes closed and waited patiently, she could hear the rapid whispers of both Suran and Kuvak in Vulcan, apparently she wasn't the only one who had gifts. The smell of spices and wood caressed her nose and she knew he was standing before her. "Hold out your hands," he commanded softly. Kate as he instructed and she felt something rather heavy placed in them. "Open," he continued.

Kate did so and looked at him in confusion before looking at the black bag, a large golden bow had been tied to one of the handles and her eyes widened in recognition. "Is this?" she asked as she knelt on the floor before the coffee table and placed the case on top. Quickly she unzipped it, her hands paused before she finally lifted the lid. Nestled in black velvet waiting patently was the most beautiful sight, a brilliant red brown body of a violin. It's bridge was a pristine white, her neck dark brown and her body had been shined. "It's not the same as yours, I couldn't find yours. I hope this will suffice," he stated. Kate was confused ss he saw a sheet of paper in front of her. Soval held it out delicately when her eyes fell on it she gasped. "Y-You bought me a Strad?" she stammered.

Soval nodded, his gaze never left her, "Yes, I spent the day making sure it was authentic, you now own _Morini_. I was informed the violin had been missing for a great deal of time," he replied. Kate gently swept her fingers over it's body, "Sir, I can't this is too much," she whispered. He had a feeling she would object, it wasn't a cheap instrument, even though his privet account viewed it's price as a mere trifle in comparison to the other things he had purchased.

The Ambassador slowly knelt on the floor before her and responded, "Of course you can. I should have stayed on earth to help you, but I didn't. I left you here, alone." His eyes fell on the violin before her, he remembered asking to hear the shop keeper play it, and the large number of times it was played that day by seventeen different experts. He wasn't satisfied with the review of only one. If he was going to buy the violin, he was going to buy THE VIOLIN, and not a forgery. He could remember the slight sparkle in her voice as she was played and ached to hear Kate's music shine.

It was a selfish desire on his part, to desire to hear her create magic with the draw of a bow. He just wanted to hear the same sound he had that one night so long ago. He knew that she wasn't going to sound as impeccable tonight as she had then, she was out of practice, but with time, with time he was certain she would.

Kate hesitantly freed _Morini_ from her case and held her up to the light, she was tender as she positioned it under her chin. Her fingers slipped over the fingerboard and into place. She slowly drew the bow over the strings and adjusted the pegs, only now did the Ambassador learn she had perfect pitch as well. He had always believed she had an electric tuner, and now he knew the truth. Her gift was rare and precious, far more than any normal gift, she had perfect pitch a trait only a handful possessed.

Kate looked over the group and asked, "What should I play?" The three Vulcans stared at her, as did Nick. None of them thought she would be taking requests, "What ever you want," said Soval simply, he just wanted to hear her draw the bow. The young woman nodded as she lifted the bow and gently drew it across the strings. The sound was far better than the student violin he had heard her play when she first started. It was lighter, and oddly deeper, there was a layer to this sound, it was enchanting. He listened to the simple swell of notes as she drew the bow slowly over the strings.

Unlike the first time he had heard her, this one where he could hear the wings of a butterfly, this was entirely different. Soval stared at the young woman, the sound had grown into something far more magestic, over those precious years she had matured and even her playing had changed. She sounded as though she were flying through the sky, showing them the world, they weren't on the breeze, they had become it. He could feel the longing to caress the earth, the desire to flow and ebb like a river, to break away from restraint.

As she drew in intensity there was a rush, his eyes slid closed as he was tossed into a world of desire, drive and unrestrained need. He had never felt this, this rush of life, as though is she were forced to contain it she would burst. A quick march, approaching a finish, which he hoped would allow her to find what she sought. The sound soared as she trilled on the final notes, allowing them to hang in the air.

No matter how different it sounded, he knew in that moment it was still her. She was still the violinist, the one who had made him realize just how beautiful humans were. Kate lowered her bow and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Soval was confused, he hadn't meant to upset her, "I've upset you?" he asked swiftly, mentally he began to berate himself for not thinking about her emotions.

Kate shook her head as she swept her tears away with the side of her index finger, "No, you," she paused as though she were looking for the words, "You have given me so many beautiful things." The Ambassador arched a brow at this comment and watched as she placed the violin on the table as well as the bow. "You don't even like this holiday, and yet, you went and had trees put up. You decorated your house," she began, "You put on a silly elf hat and distributed gifts to kids, along with your friends."

Soval felt the tips of his ears heat, and he had a feeling they were turning green as he attempted to hide his embarrassment, "You invited me here so I didn't have to spend Christmas alone, and then," she smiled, "Then you give me a Stradivarius and expect nothing in return." Tears fell freely down her cheeks, she was smiling brightly and her hands were clasped before her. Soval was utterly confused at this point, she was happy and sad at the same time. Emotions always confused him, and now he began to wonder if this was normal.

"You're crying," said Soval incredulously.

Kate laughed, the sound rang like bells through the room, it was sweet and melodic just as beautiful as her playing. "Yes, because you've made me that happy. These aren't tears of sadness, but happiness," she replied. With little warning he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him, her soft form against his as she clutched him to her. He stiffened for a moment, she never touched them, she knew they didn't like it, and yet she hugged him. He didn't think she even liked him enough to show this level of affection toward him. Soval felt his cheeks heat up as well as the tips of his ears, embarrassment flooded him as he felt her joy and happiness vibrating through him.

"Thank you so very much Ambassador," she whispered into his neck. Her scent wrapped around him, it was soothing. He ignored the other Vulcans in the room, he wasn't the Ambassador right now, he was Soval, just Soval, a man who wanted to apologize for not being there and wanted more than anything to see her smile and now laugh. Yes, he wanted to hear that sweet sound again.

Soval wrapped his arms around her and held her close, enjoying her warmth, and something Vulcans rarely received, affection. He closed his eyes and whispered, "You're welcome, Ginneve," he whispered. He felt her soft blonde hair ghost against his cheek as he basked in this moment, where she didn't fear showing him affection. "I miss my dad," she whispered softly, and the Vulcan could feel something damp against his chest, she was crying. Soval hummed in accord before whispering, "I miss him as well. I especially miss that card he would send me every year. The one you helped in selecting."

Kate pulled back and stared at him in shock, her eyes wide as she did so, "You? He asked me to help pick a card for you?" she asked curiously. Soval nodded, she had every single year, and each year as she grew older so did the choice in card. "I wanted to send the card for a few years, but I never learned who received it," she whispered in awe. The entire time she had been with the recipient of the one special card her father cared about, and didn't know. Soval placed his hands on her forearms, and Kate broke into a smile of delight, "So I didn't let him down after all."

A chuckle was heard in the room and the pair looked over to Suran, "No you didn't, in fact, I'm sure he's proud of you," the gray haired Vulcan said with a grin as he picked up the scarf. Kate instantly blushed and he had a feeling it was because she realized just who she hugged. He suppressed the urge to chuckle at her expression.

~*CW*~

A faint green flush swept across the cheeks and delicately pointed tips of the Vulcan Ambassador. Kate smiled even wider, he did look rather endearing when he blushed. The entire evening had been a wonderful gift, the best gift she had received in a long time. Now she knew who received that special card, she had no intention of sending one every year though, now she intended to spend every year with him. After all, it was probably one of the greatest gifts she could receive and give, family.

She looked over at Nick, who had been oddly silent. When she had first seen him she had pegged him as a chatter box with no care in the world. Yet there he was smiling softly and watching the scene before him, oddly his eyes had gained a bit of a spark, the kind that she swore was reserved for Sprites. Nick's gaze met hers and he winked. His lips curling as he did so, it was playful and honestly reminded her of one of those classic film stars, who flirted with anything that moved.

The brunette slipped a hand through his hair, only causing it to become messier. His hair honestly looked as though all he did was run his fingers through it all day. Then again he had spent the day among Vulcans designing a Christmas tree, she could only imagine the stress he had been under. After all the Ambassador was never easy, nope he was the definition of a challenge, not that she minded. After all he did have his moments.

As Nick looked to the clock, his green eyes widening and he pushed away from the wall, "Well it's been fun, but I have to take care of something," he said as he placed the mug on the side table. Kate froze and ever occupant of the room turned their attention to Nick.

Soval stared at the designer, who had arrogantly accused him of not caring enough to get her a gift, and was now leaving before seeing it. "Why?" asked Kate curiously. Nick pointed to the clock on the mantel, it was five minutes to midnight. "I'm afraid I really must be off," he stated, "My business is time sensitive." Soval rose from his seat and gestured for the designer to follow him, "Please, I will compensate you before you go." Nick shook his head and said, "Nah, don't worry about it. Just send it to the shop, Suran has my business card with the address."

With little warning Nick was walking across the room, and heading into the foyer, the Ambassador followed with Kuvak and Suran in tow. "Is it acceptable for him to deliver payment tomorrow?" he asked. Nick turned around and stared at him in confusion, "On Christmas Day? How about we deal with it the 26th?" he asked. The Ambassador nodded as Suran retrieved the man's coat. It was black with white fir trim inside it. He looked more like a Russian Czar in it, without the facial hair.

The Ambassador nodded as he watched Nick fasten the clasps on his coat. "That is agreeable, and we will speak of next year as well," he decided. Perhaps I wasn't such a bad idea to put a tree in the consulate, especially with all the humans that walked through that time of year. He just had to make sure it was Nick who designed it. "The trees are both fakes, so don't worry about them too much," Nick stated, "You don't have to return them either since you seem interested in having them again next year."

Suran nodded and quickly opened the door for Nick; a fresh layer of snow was falling. The powder blew into the foyer and Soval watched as Nick popped up his collar and wrapped a scarf around himself. "Good night, Ambassador, and Minister," said Nick with a smile. Soval nodded and replied, "Good night, live long and prosper."

Without much more time Nick was leaving the building, disappearing into the snow. Kate looked at the Ambassador, "Snow," she breathed as she was about to run out into the courtyard. Soval glared at her and said, "Get your jacket," sternly, he knew he sounded as though he were speaking to a child. Kate rolled her eyes and huffed mockingly before opening the closet. "Huh?" she asked as she sifted through it. Her jacket wasn't there. It was then she remembered that she had worn it into the living room. The Minister was standing with Suran in the foyer, "Careful," he cautioned as Kate rushed into the other room.

Blue eyes narrowed as she looked about the room rapidly, looking for any sign of her old and worn jacket. She looked behind the large sofa and plush arm chairs only to find it on the floor by the tree, "How did it get there?" she asked as she reached down to pick it up. As she gripped the stiff fabric her eyes fell on four packages wrapped in green and red paper, with glistening golden bows. Her eyes narrowed as she sat on the floor before the tree and pulled one of the boxes out, they hadn't been there when Kessil and Shran had visited, and they weren't there when they had left either.

Her fingers swept over the glossy bright red paper, and elegant golden satin bow, tied expertly at the top. Written in neat and rather loopy script was _Kate Forrest_. She flipped the tag over and read a note that had been scribbled on the back, _Enjoy your family. Your father would be proud. SC. _Blue eyes widened to be the size of saucers, "Ambassador?" she called. Soval slipped into the room and stared at her quizzically. "Did you put these under the tree?" she asked.

Soval slowly got on her level and stared at another package his name, full name in Vulcan script, was written on the tag. His brows furrowed as he collected the package. He flipped the tag over and whispered, "No, and I know it wasn't the Minister or Suran, they didn't have time to shop. They weren't there a second ago, in fact, I'm certain they weren't as Nick left." He pulled the other packages out and said, "This is for the Minister, and there is one for Suran."

Just as he did so he noticed T'Vok had walked in, she was carrying a bright silver box with a white and gold bow, "Osu?" she asked. Soval shook his head and she read the tag, "Who is SC?" she asked curiously. Kate paused, they were all from the same person. "No," she whispered. She ignored the Ambassador and tore into the box, her eyes widening as she did so, nestled inside was a stack of sheet music and a photo of her and her father. "How?" she asked as she pulled the image out and then looked through the pages, they were all first presses and very difficult to find.

The Ambassador ripped the paper away from his box, only to find a photo of himself with Suran and Kate. He paused, the photo was new and it was on a holographic imager. Resting near it was a note, it was simple. He froze and stared at the image, there was even more space on the holodisk. It was impossible, he would have seen a camera, and that image had been taken while they were hugging. There wasn't a camera in sight.

"This is impossible," Soval stated, his voice was stern but the expression on his face spoke volumes of disbelief. Kate huffed and was about to say something when she heard it. The ring of sleigh bells, she and Soval looked at one another and instantly she knew she hadn't been imagining it.

There was a rush as Kate stumbled out the door, slipping into her father's old jacket as she did so. The chill sweeping over her face, and she could see her breathe. The Minister following curiously, his robes sweeping across the snow, and she watched as Suran wrapped the scarf around his neck. T'Vok was standing in her silk pants with her robe pulled tightly around her person. Soval stepped out into the snow last, his hair was ruffled by a gust of wind. The sound of sleigh bells filled the air as they all looked up.

"Suran, what was the designer's name?" asked Soval as he turned his attention to his aid. The Vulcan was staring at the sky skeptically, before he reached into his robes and pulled out a business card. It was a black card with silver curls on the side.

_**Nick Class**_

Suran held the card out to Soval, and the Ambassador flipped it over several times. Kate looked over at it and asked, "Class?" Soval nodded, it was then Kate realized something, she smiled as she held her hand out for the card. Soval quirked a brow as he held it out to her. "Class is very close to… no, no, that's impossible," she whispered and looked at Soval who was staring at her as though she had lost it. Then a look of uncertainty swept across his face.

"Isn't it?" she asked skeptically.

Soval stared up at the sky and all four Vulcans did the same, none of them were willing to speak. It was impossible, it had to be. Yet, they could hear the ring of sleigh bells and off in the distance Kate swore she heard a full and jolly laugh, echoing in the night air.

Resting on the floor just under the tree was the holodisk as well as an envelope and a small velvet box. The contents of the envelope seemed to glow in the soft lights of the Christmas tree. In black ink, the simple phrase was written…

_**Just so you can continue to see her smile all year round. Happiness is a beautiful thing. just remember to keep granting her wishes, after all the magic of the season never truly fades.**_

_**Believe in the Magic.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Soval.**_

_**S.C.**_

_**P.s. Use the small velvet box next year; I'm sure you'll need it.**_

14


End file.
